Crónicas de Hogwarts
by Shiorita
Summary: Año mil.Los magos hacen una alianza contra la maldición que se cierne sobre ellos. Y en medio de todo esto cuatro jóvenes se unen para crear un colegio. El porque de los secretos de Hogwarts no es como lo habían contado. Aviso: Parado durante un tiempo
1. El comiezo

El PROFETA

**Tesoros Escondidos**

Tras el registro del Ministerio que sufrió ayer el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se encontró un viejo tomo de más de novecientos años junto a las tumbas de los cuatro fundadores. […Junto al volumen se encontró una carta de la cronista dirigida a sus descendientes...[…El recientemente fallecido director del colegio introdujo dicho libro en su testamento, legándolo a la biblioteca…[…Por motivos de seguridad, varios copistas de la asociación de Traductores de Toledo, fundada en el siglo XV, se encargan de hacer un número limitado de copias, con todo los detalles…[…La historia de Hogwarts comienza ahora.

_Queridos míos:_

_Esta carta forma parte de mi testamento. Del legado que te dejo._

_Sé que yo no estaré aquí para protegerte y consolarte como antes, porque ya habré partido._

_Sé que el colegio ha empezado a decaer, a tan solo dos siglos de las muertes de nuestros maestros, y sé que se revuelven en sus tumbas._

_Sobre todo Salazar, tan lejos de ella…_

_Sé, también que las mentiras circulan por todo nuestro mundo como una plaga. _

_Por ello aquí dejo, como una huella imborrable de la verdad, mis memorias._

_Dejo las crónicas de cómo comenzó todo._

_Cuídalo por la memoria de tus seres queridos, para que nada mancille su honor y su pasado._

_Por último me despido de ti, con todo mi amor_

_Hasta siempre_

_De tu madre_

_Hilda Alice Dumbledore_

Salazar

1

La luna estaba en su trono mirando con arrogancia a los mortales. Su reflejo se movía, turbio, en las aguas oscuras del pantano. El cantar de los grillos y las cigarras envolvía la noche de verano. Un pobre conejillo, que escapaba de los cazadores del bosque, se internó en los juncos. Se detuvo a coger aliento. Las plantas que tenía ante él crujieron de pronto y, asustado, huyó.

Un muchacho de pelo azabache y cara pálida se movió en sueños. Vestía ropas sucias y rotas. Una chaquetita de lino, cuidadosamente bordada para ocasiones especiales, y unos pantalones de piel, raídos en su mayoría, dejaban entrever unas extremidades pálidas y llenas de moratones y cicatrices. Nadie habría dicho que aquel muchacho de pelo negro era el hijo de los condes de la región.

Despertó con un grito, lleno de sudor. Se incorporó y miró sus manos, llenas de arañazos. Se encogió y, abrazado a sí mismo, comenzó a llorar. Había vuelto a soñar con ello. Con esa fatídica noche, en la que todo cambió. "Todo". Y tan radicalmente. Aún le costaba creer que había perdido todo. Que nunca volvería a ver. A sus padres, a su hermano mayor, y a su hermana. Tantas veces se había sentido protegido por ellos. Y ahora no estaban. Se habían ido. Le habían defendido hasta la muerte, y por eso, ahora, vagaba solo por la región. El castillo incendiado, su padre y su hermano mayor muertos por un fuego maldito. Su madre y su hermana, pálidas, en la hoguera. Tres días después de haber perdido a su hijo mayor y a su esposo, los aldeanos se la habían llevado para matarla. Para vengar a los suyos.

La cortina del olvido se descorrió y los recuerdos volvieron a inundarle la mente, como noches atrás. El rostro puro de su madre envuelto en llamas, las gentes gritando palabras sin sentido, insultos hacia ella: "Bruja", "Hija del Diablo","Sierva de Belcebú"; su hermana le había tapado los ojos, y le había dado de beber algo para que se durmiera. Y se durmió y no vio a su madre consumirse en llamas, pero algo le salió mal a la pócima de su hermana, y es que él se despertó Para ver como ella moría…Igual que su madre.

Cada vez se acercaba más a la desesperación. Un rugido le hizo desprenderse de sus recuerdos. Se moría de hambre.

-Salazar, debes ser fuerte. Padre habría querido que lo fueras. Debes sobrevivir y ser más fuerte que ellos. Debes vengarte. De los no magos y los magos oscuros para que no vuelvan a destrozar otro hogar como ya lo han hecho. Con su ignorancia, y sus ansias de poder. Sobrevive. Por ellos. Padre, madre, Salma, y Shía. Por ellos.

El viento rasgaba la puerta de la posada con fuerza. Salazar se deslizó a través de la rendija que había y salió a la calle. Estaba entumecido pero tenía en sus manos un pequeño regalo. Ya había bebido parte de la leche que se guardaba en la despensa, y ahora sujetaba con fuerza un trozo de pan. Los pasos del posadero se oyeron cerca de él, por lo que se apresuró a escapar. Sin mirar hacia donde iba se detuvo ante un carromato. El posadero iba tras él, pero esta vez notó algo más. Otros pasos. Los de su mujer. Se escondió debajo del carro. No entendía porque estaban los dos allí. Dudaba que fuera por él pero, aún así, no debía arriesgarse a salir.

-Tan joven…

Una voz proveniente de uno de los caballos que estaban delante del carro denotaba una pizca de desolación.

-Cuesta creerlo.

-Cada vez son más jóvenes, no debemos mostrar clemencia.

Algo indicó a Salazar que ese era el momento de escapar pero se quedó. Quería escuchar la conversación. Leyendo entre líneas le daba la sensación de que tenía que ver con él…Esperó pacientemente a que alguien volviera a abrir la boca. Arrepentido de haberse quedado se dispuso a acabarse el trozo de pan, y a escabullirse de allí. Cuando tan solo le quedaba unas migajas volvieron a hablar.

-La llama maldita acabó con todos nuestros jóvenes, no queda ninguno en la ciudad. Debíamos vengarlos.-la voz de la posadera mostraba el dolor de una madre

-Lo entiendo.-la voz fría que le contestó no parecía demostrar lo que decía pero la pasaron por alto.

-Sin embargo no acabamos. Aún queda el chico.-más que dolor era odio lo que destilaba aquella voz. Un odio irracional hacía algo que desconocía.

-¿El chico?-por primera vez la voz tembló. En aquel momento Salazar notó que era la de una mujer- Pero…solo tendrá…

-Doce años.

-¡Eso es un crimen!- se escandalizó la mujer. Salazar notó una cálida sensación en el estómago. Era la primera persona que lo defendía ante acusaciones falsas. Quizás, todavía existiera esperanza y buena voluntad en ese mundo.

-¿Lo otro no?-exclamó la posadera.- ¡Mataron a mis dos hijos! ¡A los dos! Y, ¿sabes lo peor?, Ellos confiaban en ellos. Todos los hacíamos. Y a cambio, su muerte. ¡Eso es el mayor crimen de todos! ¡La traición!

Salazar notó como el pecho se le inundaba de indignación. ¿Acaso no había muerto su hermano mayor y su padre al igual que los dos hijos del posadero? Acusaron a su madre de algo que no había hecho, y que la había causado tanto dolor como a las demás. Y ahora querían acabar con él, por…por nada. Él no había hecho nada. En ese momento tomó una decisión. Huiría de ahí, ya mismo. Con agilidad propia de una liebre se subió al carro y se camufló entre unos baúles y un toldo que cubría unos barriles. Aún así, podía seguir oyendo la conversación, que había bajado el tono de voz.

-Quemamos el castillo. Y lo registramos. Encontramos una cajita. Tenía el nombre del pequeño, Salazar y el emblema de la familia Slytherin. No sabemos lo que contiene. Intentamos abrirlo pero no lo conseguimos. Intentamos quemarlo pero tampoco así que se lo damos a ustedes. Si se acercan al mar, tírenlo. Y que las profundidades se lo traguen y el tiempo acabe con él, ya que el fuego no pudo en su intento.

La mujer asintió y cogió el cofrecillo en sus manos y se alejó de allí. Con una sonrisa lo guardó en uno de los baúles, y se dirigió al caballo. Miró a su compañero, y los dos se encaminaron a las puertas del lugar. Ya, afuera, le susurró con una voz que denotaba un deje divertido.

-Andemos con cuidado. Llevamos a una personita que no debe sufrir más.

-¿Por qué has aceptado el cofre? Puede tener una maldición

Llevaban todo el camino en silencio. La mujer de ojos rasgados y piel fina, el hombre de color oscuro. Dos humanos de otra raza. Pero mortales al fin y al cabo.

-Sé que no. Ella no era así.- respondió con calma la mujer

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió él con preocupación

-La conozco- dijo ella simplemente.

Aquello pareció que daba por terminaba la conversación, pero el hombre aún no estaba seguro.

-Es peligroso- dijo

La mujer lo miró con sus ojos brillantes de plata pero no dijo nada. El hombre se desesperó.

-¡Ayre rusent!-exclamó en su lengua el hombre- si estaban en su punto de mira, por algo sería. Son magos oscuros…si los mataron…

- Si los mataron pudo ser por placer. Sabes que no tienen escrúpulos.

-No en estos tiempos. No a ellos. Eran poderosos.

-Sí, pero no eligieron su bando. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.- defendió la chica con fervor.

-¿Por qué lo hacemos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos vengamos de los Caballeros de Walpurgis? ¿Por qué no regresamos al clan a pedir ayuda?

-Se lo debemos. Ellos querían que sus hijos vivieran sin preocupaciones, ajenos a la batalla…

-Y sin embargo fue eso lo que les mató. Anyree, por favor, dime una razón para la que te acompañe y no me vaya a vengarlos.

-Se lo prometí.-Anyree se agarraba a su promesa como a un clavo ardiente. No podía soltarlo, simplemente no podía.

-¿A quién? ¿Qué tenías tú que ver con ellos? Aparte de amistad. Se alejaron de nosotros… ¿cómo?- Icarion no comprendía nada.

-Era mi hermana.

Aquello le hizo detenerse. Estaba sorprendido, demasiado, y sin embargo, todo encajaba. Por ello…

-Entonces…todo encaja. Es él. Él es…como tu padre. Un…-comenzó Icarion a hablar aturdido

-Chisssst- le cortó Anyree- no lo digas, y menos aquí.

-Pero lo es. Es uno de ellos. Y tiene la sangre de los Slytherin. Por ello querían matarlos. Y sin embargo…

Icarion se sumió en un nuevo silencio. Había algo que le roía la mente. No estaba seguro, pero una idea le rondaba por la cabeza, saltando de neurona a neurona, de recuerdo a recuerdo…

-¿Shía y Salma? ¿Shía y Salma también? ¿También eran elegidos?- preguntó al fin

-No. Sabes que solo aquellos que han sido tocados por la Ayrek lo son.-aclaró Anyree

-Ayrek- murmuró Icarion asustado- la maldición.-se quedó en silencio, tratando de recordar-¿Cuándo…?

-Ahora. Maldita su familia por los Oscuros y los no magos y maldito él por sobrevivir.-concluyó Anyree con tristeza y pesar.

Icarion asintió. Ahora lo entendía todo. La antigua profecía y Salazar. El pequeño sería el antecesor de uno de los grandes magos oscuros de este mundo. Le habían educado en el respeto, en la amistad y en el amor. Pero estaba tocado por la maldición. La Ayrek, como la llamaban los guardianes.

Tanto él, Icarion, como Anyree, eran guardianes igual que Silvia. Ella había marchado junto al Slytherin para vivir feliz. Sabía que era diferente, pero él la aceptaba; y algo más, la amaba. Ambos eran brujos: ella guardiana él, hijo de los Eterno. Pero no repararon en la Ayrek. Muchos lo hicieron por ellos, e intentaron separarles. Sus padres, los Guardianes, los Eternos… Pero parecía que el amor superaba las barreras. Hasta entonces que la maldición amenazaba con cumplirse.

Ahora había que luchar por el corazón de Salazar. Porque siguiera puro y no se manchara. A pesar de todo, debería volver a ser feliz, a reír. Debían hacer renacer la esperanza y la justicia. Y lo que era más. Que creyera en el perdón


	2. Solo mira hacia delante

2

El carro se paró con un chirrido y un baúl golpeó a Salazar en la cabeza. Se despertó mareado, y escuchó acercarse unos pasos. Con agilidad salió de allí y se escondió debajo. En un charco que había a su lado miró su reflejo borroso y antes de ver asomar las primeras lágrimas de la mañana salpicó el suelo con su mano. El agua estaba relativamente limpia así que se lavo la cara y las manos procurando no hacer ruido.

-Bajemos esto. El señor debe de estar esperándolo.- era una voz fuerte y disciplinada seguramente de un criado.

-El señor llegó hoy con su dama. ¿Saben de donde vinieron? Llevaba una cajita en las manos… ¿Qué creéis que…?-esta otra parecía de una mujer, por lo que justificaba su curiosidad. Las mujeres siempre estaban más al cotilleo y a los pequeños detalles. Aunque no solían ser fuentes muy fiables.

Salazar esperó a que se marcharan y se encaminó a las cocinas. La mayoría de los castillos eran iguales así que las cocinas solían estar en el mismo sitio. Llegó sin que nadie le pillase, pues era bueno en esto. Aún recordaba las salidas con su hermana hacia las cocinas. No porque tuvieran hambre, si no porque les gustaba oír a las mujeres hablar. Cotilleos del pueblo, de lo que se cocía en este castillo y en otros, las noticias de alguna boda e, incluso, a veces había algún viajero que por un poco de comida les contaba historias de sus caminos. No importaba su veracidad, solo la capacidad de cautivar.

Llego a una sala vacía, con dos bandejas en la mesa. Se dispuso a rebuscar alrededor suponiendo que lo de las bandejas estaría contado.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Es que no ves lo que tienes en la mesa? Ándate arriba y lleva el desayuno a los señores.- una nueva voz le sobresaltó en su búsqueda.

-Eh…si-le había venido la excusa perfecta.-Pero tengo sed.

-¡Que tienes sed!-resopló con disgusto la mujer-¡Y los señores hambre!

Salazar se acercó a las bandejas, cogió una y se tambaleó. Consiguió poner la bandeja en la mesa y agarrarse algo.

-A lo mejor sí que necesitas algo- dijo la mujer mientras se dirigía a una jarra de agua. De espaldas no vio como Salazar sonreía. –Toma, bebe. Cuando vuelvas…

No terminó la frase pero Salazar se encaminó más confiado a las escaleras. Haciendo memoria recorrió el camino hacia el dormitorio de sus padres. Solo que esta vez, quienes dormían allí, no eran ellos. Dejó las bandejas en una mesilla, y corrió a abrir las grandes cortinas. Pero se detuvo. La estancia ya estaba iluminada y no había nadie. Retrocedió en busca de la puerta un poco perdido.

-Tranquilo. Puedes dejarlas aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellas.

Salazar se volvió y no vio a nadie. Pero reconoció esa voz como la que había hablado ante el posadero. Poco después de haber salido del pueblo, se había sumido en un sueño lleno de baches y caminos por lo que no había oído la conversación. Así que confiado volvió a las cocinas.

-Ven acá. Mírate un momento.-La cocinera ya le volvía a gritar, pero esta vez no parecía regañarle.- Necesitas un buen baño, no como el de los señores, pero no pasaría nada porque te dieras un buen remojón en el río. Sale de detrás de donde están las despensas. Ve a bañarte y vuelve, que luego te daré algo de comer.

Salazar se encaminó hasta allí, un poco más alegre. Se miró en el reflejo y vio un rostro pálido, con cabello azabache y ojos verdes, cual una serpiente. Era la cara de un niño. Tocó la superficie con el pie, y acto seguido se zambulló sin ropas. Nadó alrededor de las rocas y se recostó contra una. Dejó que su mente fluyera a la deriva. Recordó a sus hermanos, y el recuerdo le arrancó una sonrisa de los labios.

Una risita le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No estás tan horrible cuando te has dado un buen baño. Pareces menos feo de lo que eres en realidad.

Salazar se volvió y vio a una niña que no parecía ser más mayor que él. Doce años, no más.

-¿Mi ropa?- preguntó pasando por alto sus otras palabras

-Quemadas.-dijo la niña con sencillez

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Y ahora qué me pongo?-preguntó sorprendido

-Esto.- y dejó unas ropas de peor calidad pero en mejor estado en una roca.-Adiós

Salazar se quedó mirándola un momento. Que chica más extraña…y sobre todo, que borde. Se levantó y se vistió. Se encaminó de nuevo a las cocinas, diciendo que no todo era color de rosa y que gente así iba a encontrarse en todas partes. Cuando llegó vio como la cocinera estaba discutiendo con la niña, pero no prestó atención a sus palabras. Se quedó en la puerta, esperando. Cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta se llevó un buen susto.

-Dios mío. Haber dicho que ya habías llegado. Ahí tienes tu desayuno- dijo señalando a un cuenco de leche y a un trozo de pan.

Salazar lo miró un segundo. Durante muchas días solo había comido eso. Si tenía suerte. Ahora podía tenerlo seguro todos los días si trabajaba allí y sin querer ya lo habían contratado. Agarró el pan, lo partió y se dispuso a untarlo cuando descubrió que quemaba.

-Tranquilo chico. Nadie te lo va a quitar. Quema, así que ten cuidado. ¿O acaso creías que dábamos comida fría? Así no sirve de nada. La comida hay que tomarla caliente, porque bastante frío hace ya. Venga, come tranquilo.

Cuando acabó, un poco incomodo porque los ojos de la niña no se le quitaban de encima, se levantó.

-Berta dice que nunca te ha visto antes.-continuó de nuevo la cocinera. –Así que te enseñará el castillo.

-No hace falta. Me le conozco. –habló Salazar por primera vez.

La mujer notó un deje dolor en aquella voz tan joven pero no preguntó.

-Pero no conoces a los que aquí viven, y además, debes presentarte ante los señores. Me llamo Bianca y ella es mi hija. Ahora venga chicos, que tengo mucho que hacer. Berta, llévale primero hasta su cama.

La pequeña niña de ojos y cara grises le condujo hasta una pequeña habitación llena de camas.

-Aquí duermen casi todos los criados. Otros duermen más arriba. Las chicas dormimos en la otra puerta que hay aquí fuera.-le indicó con voz aburrida

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde fueron recorriendo el castillo de parte a parte saludando y presentando a Salazar a cada persona del castillo.

Cansados, cuando el atardecer amenazaba con dar paso al anochecer, regresaron a las cocinas, donde les esperaban un trozo de pan y sopa caliente.

Comieron solos, porque llegaron tarde. Pero según Bianca la próxima vez comerían con todos los demás criados. Berta se dirigió hacia su dormitorio pero Bianca detuvo a Salazar.

-Había pensado que era demasiado tarde para ir a presentarte a los señores. Porque increíblemente quieren que vayas a su despacho.

Salazar se encaminó hacía allí. Avanzaba por los pasillos como un autómata. No quería que los recuerdos le inundasen la cabeza causándole más dolor. Llegó al despachó y entró.

Era una sala amplia, con una gran ventana que daba a los jardines. Una mesa de roble y una alfombra llena de historias de la mitología griega, eran los principales atractivos de la habitación. Las paredes, como todo el castillo, estaban plagadas de cuadros. Cuadros que supuso eran de la familia.

La puerta se cerró tras él y le hizo voltearse hacia atrás. Vio dos grandes figuras que se colocaron tras el sillón que había en la mesa. Un rostro oscuro con ojos negros y grandes; y un rostro pálido con ojos rasgados. Salazar miró a la mujer de los ojos rasgados. Su cara se le antojaba conocida. Era tan parecida a la de su madre… Pero no, no podía ser.

-Acércate- le pidió el hombre- No mordemos

-Tú debes ser…Salazar. El nuevo criado de las cocinas.-susurró con voz amable la mujer.

Salazar asintió pero algo dentro se revolvió. ¿Cómo sabían su nombre? ¿Por qué la mujer se parecía tanto a su difunta madre?

-Veo que estás asustado.- dijo el hombre tranquilo.-Aquí no tienes que temer a nada. Excepto, quizás, a alguna pulga saltarina que decida pasearse por tu cuerpo.-El hombre sonrío enseñándole una sonrisa blanca y sincera. –Soy Icarion y ella es mi compañera. Anyree.

Salazar volvió lleno de preguntas a las cocinas. Dio las buenas noches a la cocinera y se encaminó a su dormitorio. Se tumbó en la cama que horas antes le había señalado Berta, pero no se durmió.

-Eh…Chist… ¿Estás despierto?-la voz sonaba muy cerca de él. A su derecha.

-Sí.- respondió al aire.

-¿Eres el nuevo? ¿El de la cocina? ¿El que ha venido hoy con Berta?- preguntó el chico

-Sí. Me llamo Salazar.-Total, si ya lo sabían los señores, pronto lo sabría todo el castillo. Además, confiaba en que no hubiera nada de malo.

-Yo soy Robin. De las caballerizas. Me encargo de limpiar los caballos del señor. ¿Estás solo o has venido con alguien más?

-Solo. –respondió Salazar con pesar

-Eh, no te preocupes, pequeñajo. Que yo cuidaré de ti. Mira, ya llegaste, y ya tienes un amigo. Si tienes algún problema dime. Y no te preocupes, que no me gusta ver a la gente seria. Ni triste. Digo, somos jóvenes. Sino reímos ahora ¿cuándo lo vamos a hacer?- dijo su nuevo amigo

Salazar asintió recordando las palabras de su hermana. "No hay nada más valioso en el mundo que una sonrisa. Mueve lo que la espada y el dinero no pueden tocar. El alma y el espíritu de la persona. Si algún día estás triste, hazlo por mí. Sonríe por mí."

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Robin que parecía no poner fin a su verborrea

-Trece. Bueno, doce. Pero dentro un mes cumpliré trece.- rectificó Salazar

-Yo catorce. Bueno, pequeñajo. Hora de dormir. Que en este castillo la ley que funciona es la del madrugador y el trabajador. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- murmuró Salazar, con los párpados ya bajados y el sueño golpeando sus defensas.

Pisos más arriba, en el salón de los señores, dos rostros sonreían a la noche. Icarion y Anyree, los Guardianes, volvían a creer en la esperanza. Pero aún había algo.

-¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se de cuenta? ¿Cuándo vea que no es como los demás?- preguntó Icarion preocupado

-Ya se ha dado cuenta- contestó con una sonrisa Anyree

-Sabes a qué me refiero- dijo exasperado Icarion

-Cuando se de cuenta de su magia, le llamaremos. Y empezaremos su educación- contestó con sencillez Anyree

-¿Cuándo crees que empezarán los síntomas?-preguntó tras un silencio Icarion

-Pronto. Ya debe de tener trece años. Una edad muy propicia.- dijo Anyree

Icarion suspiró. Aún le parecía increíble lo que acababa de pasar. Los Slytherin muertos, y el pequeño Salazar, solo. Y por si fuera poco, la Ayrek tan cerca.

-Le protegeré. Aunque sea lo último que haga- juró solemnemente Icarion

-Los dos lo haremos.-aseguró Anyree- con nuestras vidas.


	3. Un poco de Charla

3

"Tienes que sentirte parte de él" "Deja que su esencia corra a través de ti"

Las palabras de Icarion martilleaban su mente una y otra vez. No recordaba desde hacía cuanto estaba de pie, junto a aquel árbol. Un pequeño pino que había a los márgenes del río.

No podía más así que se detuvo. Se sentó en una de las piedras del río. Sin fuerzas para nada más jugó con los aluviones de la orilla.

-¿Descansando?- una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento

Salazar volvió la cabeza a uno y a otro lado. Pero no había nadie. El sonido de las aguas llenaba el lugar con su canción eterna.

-Para ser mago eres un poquillo lerdo. ¿Lo sabías?- la voz seguía insistiendo

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó al aire

-Yo-dijo y acto seguido se echó a reír.

Salazar aguzó el oído y notó como la risa que sonaba no era humana. Era como una combinación de cascabeles. Buscó con la mirada por el suelo. Hasta detenerse en el animal que había parado, mirándole. Una serpiente. Una serpiente común. Salazar se levantó de un salto de la roca donde se encontraba.

-¡Por favor! ¡No te voy a comer! ¡Si lo fuera a hacer ya lo habría hecho! ¡No tengo por norma ponerme a hablar con mis víctimas! –dijo riendo la serpiente

-¿Estoy hablando con una serpiente?- se preguntó así mismo Salazar como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-¡Hombre, chaval! ¿Pretendes sentir lo que siente un árbol y no hablar con serpientes? ¡Pues tú dirás! He visto cosas raras, como un humano que intentaba coger la luna y no se creía que podía pescarla. ¡Jaja!-rió con ganas la serpiente

Salazar no entendió lo que decía. Sabía que era un acertijo. Uno de los que le había enseñado su hermana, tan hábil en ellos. Y tan bien sabía que su madre lo había convertido en canción. Sacudió la cabeza. No quería estar triste. Ellos no solo habían muerto por su vida, sino también por su felicidad. Mientras siguiera con vida y feliz, su muerte tendría sentido. O eso le había dicho Icarion. Y él le había creído. A pesar de no entender muy bien el porqué. Pero sus ojos negros invitaban a la confianza.

-¡Qué chaval más aburrido! ¡Si lo llegó a saber ni vengo!-resopló con disgustó la serpiente

-Eh, espera- una idea se le había venido a la mente- ¿También te hablas con ellos? ¿Con los señores del castillo?

-¿Icarion y Anyree?-repitió la serpiente- ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! O quizás debería decir que ellos no hablan conmigo. Simple- siguió ante la cara desconcertada de Salazar- no saben hablar mi lengua. ¡Y mira que es simple! ¡Eh! ¿Qué ha sido eso? Bueno, me largo. Algunos tenemos familia.

Salazar se quedó contemplando como la serpiente marchaba. Sonrió. Sabía que había hecho ese ruido. Su estómago. Siempre tenía hambre. Miró al cielo. Ya había llegado el sol a su altura máxima. Por lo tanto llevaba diez horas con el árbol. Normal que se hubiera cansado. Llegó a las cocinas y vio como salían Berta y Robin de allí hablando animadamente.

-¡Hola!- los saludó

-La- la niña siempre sería así de aburrida con él, se limitó a pensar Salazar.

-¡Hola pequeñajo! Ahora mismo estábamos comentando que debías tener hambre. ¿Qué tal siendo el adoptado de los nuevos señores? ¿Se vive bien?

Salazar sonrió. Por un tiempo llegó a pensar que quizás Robin se molestase con él, pero había sido al contrario. Robin se había alegrado con él y aún iban algunas tardes libres a remojarse al río y a hablar.

-Se vive. –contestó sencillamente. Y tras esto los dos se echaron a reír. Berta alzó una ceja y se marchó de allí altivamente. Salazar se quedó mirándola.

-¿Es…siempre así?- preguntó a Robin extrañado

-No. –dijo él y le sorprendió añadiendo.- solo cuando tú estas cerca. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a las caballerizas. Te acompañaría, pero no tengo permiso para entrar al salón.

-No voy al salón- esta vez le tocaba a él sorprender a Robin- Como en las cocinas. Con Bianca.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo no lo dijiste antes? Allí yo te puedo acompañar. Ya no duermes a mi lado, así que hay pocas ocasiones para hablar. Una no se puede desaprovechar así como así. –exclamó Robín sonriendo.

-No te preocupes. Algo me dice que pronto volveremos a hablar.- contestó enigmático el chico

-Mmm, no sé si creerte. Últimamente prefieres dedicarle tiempo a ese esmirriado árbol que a mí. Si al menos floreciera…¡¿Qué diablos harás con él?! –murmuró Robin haciéndose el ofendido

-Hablar.- dijo sencillamente Salazar y se echó a reír al ver la cara de su amigo

-¡Pero todavía andas por aquí! Ve ahora mismo a cuidar de los caballos. –Bianca se acaba de asomar de las cocinas- Y tú, Salazar, entra ya. Que llevas diez horas trabajando y tienes cara de morirte de hambre.

-No lo creo- dijo Robin con cara solemne- Tiene cara de haberse pasado horas y horas de charla- y comenzó a imitar una conversación imaginaria

"Haber señor Pino, ¿qué le ocurre?

Nada, nada, señor Salazar. Solo me duelen las ramas

Y ¿por qué señor Pino? ¿Por qué?

Ay, niño. Si yo lo supiera no le habría mandado llamar.

Está bien, señor Pino. Miremos sus ramas. Oh, que preciosidad, si tiene un precioso nido de pájaros sobre él.

Oh, no. ¡Quítemelos señor Salazar, quítemelos!

Muy bien, señor Pino, se los daré a mi amigo Robin, que le encantan los huevos"

Robín, y Salazar se echaron a reír estrepitosamente. Berta sonrió, pero agarró a Salazar del brazo introduciéndole en las cocinas.

-¡Qué chico! ¡Es un verdadero granuja!- dijo sonriendo mientras le preparaba una comida compuesta de sopa caliente, carne de oveja vieja, y pan. Salazar se relamió con gusto. Le encantaba la sopa. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Bianca seguía hablando. Era igual de charlatana que Robin.

-…pronto llegará la época del salmón…-decía sin saber si Salazar la escuchaba o no.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Salazar.

-Digo que pronto llegará la época del salmón. Miles de salmones nadando a contracorriente. Entonces los jóvenes como tú, y Robín, irán a cazarlos. No te imaginas lo bueno que sabe un salmón frito. Es un auténtico manjar. Y ahora sube, que tus tutores deben de estar esperándote.

Salazar se encaminó a la parte superior del castillo. Llegó a su habitación, y se cambió de ropa. Puso las que llevaban en una silla de madera de pino, y marchó al estudio de los señores.

-¿Hablar con las serpientes?-repitió Icarion sorprendido.-Entonces debo entender que el ritual del árbol fracasó.

Icarion se sumió en sus recuerdos por lo que Salazar dirigió su mirada a Anyree.

-¿Cómo se inauguró tu poder, Salaza? La cocinera dijo que te había visto hacer magia y nosotros la creímos. Supusimos que podrías hacer lo básico para un mago. Sentir el aura de otro ser. Pero ¿hablar con animales? Eso es mucho más de lo que hace cualquiera.

Salazar cerró los ojos para intentar recordar cómo se había dado cuenta de su magia. Pero esta vez probó algo nuevo. Se alejó unos pasos de Icarion y Anyree, y se introdujo en su propia mente. Buscó los recuerdos y los reunió. Con esfuerzo reunió toda la energía de su cuerpo y la invocó para que tanto Icarion como Anyree pudieran ver sus recuerdos:

"La puerta de las despensas abiertas. Bianca gritando a los jóvenes si alguno había entrado allí. Berta examinando los sacos.

-Madre, esto lo ha hecho un ratón. De hecho, varios ratones. Demasiados, para que los gatos puedan con ellos. ¿Cómo haremos para que se vayan?

Berta, Bianca, Robin y Salazar vigilando la despensa. Un ratón pasa cerca de ellos. No lo ven. Salazar sí. Se levanta. Se dirige adónde están los demás ratones. Les habla. Iros. Los ratones le enseñan los dientes. Si no es por las buenas será por las malas, les dice. Fuego. Robín aparece detrás con fuego. Los ratones le miran asustados. Creen que él ha invocado el fuego. Se van.

-¿Has visto algo?-pregunta Robin

-Sí, ratones-dice, pero le detiene alegando que ya no van a volver."

"Robín llega asustado a las cocinas. Ha perdido el caballo de su señor. Llama a Salazar. Van los dos a las caballerizas. Hablan con los hombres, pero no saben donde está el corcel. Salazar le pide algo del caballo y Robin le entrega uno de los pelos de la crin que hay en su cepillo. Salazar lo toca y cierra los ojos. Sabe donde está el animal. Pide dos caballos. Robín se monta pero le mira dudoso. No sabe si ha montado alguna vez. Salazar monta con agilidad el caballo que le toca. Cabalgan raudos uno tras otro. Salazar sabe el camino. Robín no. Salazar no sabe el camino. Pero le ha mostrado el lugar a su caballo. El caballo le guía. Él confía en él. Llegan ante el otro corcel. Se desangra pero no se queja. No quiere alertar a los lobos. Refunfuña al ver a Robin. Este agarra a los otros dos. Salazar se acerca. Toca al caballo. Ve la herida desde dentro. Le cura. El caballo se levanta. Robín, Salazar y los tres corceles corren al castillo. Robín y los otros dos caballos llegan bien. Pero no están Salazar y el caballo del señor. Los lobos van ganando terreno. Les han cuidado la retaguardia. Les desvían .Pero no conocen el territorio. Llegan a un abismo. El caballo coge carrerilla y se lanza al vacío. Algunos lobos caen. Pero Salazar hace crecer alas al caballo. Salvan el obstáculo. Llegan a las caballerizas. Nadie ha visto el vuelo. Solo una persona. En la torre. Un rostro pálido, con ojos rasgados"

-Para. –le detiene Icarion. –Con eso basta. No tienes el poder de la tierra. Pero sí el de hablar con las criaturas de Dios. Ahora vete.

Salazar salió de la sala y se encaminó hacia uno de los ventanales. Ya había anochecido. Miró a la luna en busca de respuestas. Ese último trozo del recuerdo nunca le había visto en su cabeza. Una sonrisa le asomó en el rostro. Quizás, Anyree había entrado y cambiado un poco el recuerdo. Un pequeño matiz. Nada importante. ¿O sí?

La luna estaba en su trono mirando a los mortales desde su altura pétrea. Su reflejo, claro, se movía a las orillas del río. La canción de las aguas la acompañaba junto al susurro del viento, las cigarras y los grillos. Miró al castillo, concretamente a una habitación del ala este. Un pequeño de rostro pálido y pelo azabache dormía tranquilo. Sabía quien era, y lo que iba a sufrir. Sonrió conmovida por su corazón puro y sincero. Pero una preocupación nublaba su rostro. La Ayrek, tarde o temprano, se cumpliría. Pero ella estaría ahí, ayudándole sin que él lo supiera. La luna. El emblema de los Eternos.


	4. La sala secreta

4

Al principio creó Dios el cielo y la tierra. La tierra era una soledad caótica y las tinieblas cubrían el abismo, mientras el espíritu de Dios aleteaba sobre las aguas. Y dijo Dios:

-Que exista la luz.

Y la luz existió. Vio Dios que la luz que la luz era buena y la separó de las tinieblas. A la luz la llamó día y a las tinieblas noche. Pasó una tarde, pasó una mañana: el día primero. Y dijo Dios:

-Que haya una bóveda entre las aguas para separar una aguas de otras.

Y así fue

La voz del padre Garrot se elevaba sobre el murmullo del frío y del viento que habitaba en la Iglesia. Leía el Génesis para la multitud de feligreses que se había convocado bajo el muro de piedra labrada. Un fuerte golpe hizo que todos se volviesen y vieron como se cerraba la puerta dejándoles en la más absoluta oscuridad. Lo último que pudieron distinguir fue una capa hondeando en el aire.

Sabían quién había salido y al volverse parecieron respirar tranquilos. Todos menos un chico joven de no más de diecisiete años. Cuando todos se volvieron a concentrar en las palabras del padre Garrot, se deslizó hasta el portón y salió.

Miró a los dos lados y vio, sentada en una piedra a una joven de cabello del color de la miel. Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Cuando levantó la cabeza le sostuvo los ojos aguamarina y se acercó a su rostro hasta posar sus labios en los de ella. El beso fue largo.

-Ya pensé que no salías- comentó la chica en voz baja

-¿Cómo no iba a salir estando tú aquí?- preguntó el chico jugando- Sabes que iría hasta donde tú fueras y más.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo ella, pícaramente

-Sí.- afirmó él con rotundidad.

-Pues sígueme ahora.-dijo justo antes de levantarse y echar a andar hacia la costa.

El chico la siguió. Durante un tiempo estuvieron jugando en la playa. Corriendo sobre la arena. Chapoteando en el agua. Como dos niños.

Se tendieron en la arena y siguieron besándose. Como dos enamorados. Dos enamorados que nada tienen que perder. Que tienen los segundos en sus manos y son dueños de toda la arena que poseen sus relojes.

-¿Qué harás cuando seas mayor?-preguntó la chica. Hacía tiempo que esa idea le rondaba por la mente y no la dejaba dormir en paz por las noches.

-Ya soy mayor.- dijo el chico sonriente.

-Pues… ¿cuándo seas más mayor?-se corrigió ella

-Morirme, supongo. Es lo que han hecho la mayoría de los que crecieron. Nacer, crecer y morir. ¿Por qué?- filosofeó él con animo de vacilarla

-No, tonto. Me refiero al próximo año, cuando cumplas dieciocho.- explicó ella a sabiendas que lo único que había estado haciendo él era evitar su pregunta.

Al chico se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato. Miró un segundo al mar y luego a ella. Después sonrió. Como un niño. Ilusionado. Como un joven. Enamorado. Como lo que era exactamente ahora. Un amante.

-Casarme contigo.- aseveró

La chica suspiró y sonrió mostrando sus perlas blancas llenas de más sonrisas que entregar.

-¿Y cómo…? Porque no va a ver poca gente que no se interponga, que se diga.

-Lucharemos contra eso. Primero nos casamos en secreto. El padre Garrot…

-El padre Garrot sabe perfectamente lo nuestro. Y todavía no ha dicho nada.- le cortó ella.

-Por eso. El padre Garrot- repitió- nos casará en secreto. Luego me iré a la guerra. Para, para.- dijo ante la cara de horror de su novia.- y después volveré rico y poderoso y pediré tu mano. Y tu padre no podrá negarse aunque seas una princesa.

-Las guerras nunca te hacen rico. Solo siembran muerte y dolor. En cuanto nos casemos te prohibiré ir a la guerra.

-Entonces primero iré y luego nos casaremos.-contestó con sencillez.

-¿Sabes que no soy en verdad una princesa?- preguntó ella en el acantilado.

Habían subido los dos hasta las rocas y miraban el horizonte con arrojo. Él la miró sin comprender. Pero luego asintió y sonrió.

-Eres mi princesa.- aseguró.

-Digo, que no soy quien os pensáis allí abajo, en el valle. No soy la hija del rey de estas tierras. Soy la hija de…

-De su alquimista- completó él.- Eso a mí me da lo mismo. Yo te quiero por como eres. Mi niña. Mi princesa.

Ella sonrió e inclinó su cabeza sobre él. La acarició los cabellos y notó como cerraba los ojos. Ya había tomado su decisión. Iría a la guerra, vencería y volvería para pedir su mano y casarse de manera que nadie dijera nada.

-¡Hanna! ¡Date prisa! ¡Papá llegará de un momento a otro! ¡Hanna!

Una voz les sorprendió y ambos se volvieron. Una muchacha de no más de trece años se acercó hasta ellos a una distancia prudente.

-¡Hanna!- se desesperó la chiquilla mirando a su hermana.

-Voy. Te quiero, Jack. No lo olvides.-dijo la chica dándole un nuevo beso.

-Yo también. Superaremos todo. Te lo prometo. Y ahora corre, mi vida. –dijo Jack con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las dos chicas corrían hacía el castillo. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Laia, una de las sirvientas. Esta las ayudó a prepararse. Cuando estuvieron listas se acercaron a la puerta del castillo. A esperar la llegada de su padre. Que vendría con el rey.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que venía?-le preguntó Hanna a su hermana pequeña – se suponía que era un secreto.

Mmm… Una, que escucha- dijo ella encojiéndose de hombros.

-Helga…-empezó Hanna

-Está bien, está bien. Lo oí por ahí. Es cierto.-se defendió viendo la cara que había puesto su hermana. No se creía una sola palabra. Helga siempre estaba en todos los problemas donde la era posible entrar. Pero se cayó cuando oyó los cascos de los caballos acercarse.

El rey, los caballeros y su padre. El castillo los recibió en silencio. La cara del rey no presagiaba nada bueno. La marcha al corazón de Europa parecía haberlo trastocado. Nadie se enteraría de su llegada. Ningún noble. Pero las dos hijas del alquimista sí. El rey las miró desde su caballo, y sonrió. Se acordó de su esposa, y el hijo que esperaba. Y el mundo pareció un poco menos triste.

-¡Hola pequeñas!

-¡Hola papá! ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Qué tal estás tú?

-¡Hola papá! ¿Qué tal Europa? ¿Es tan hermosa como dicen?

-¿Visitaste a la familia de mamá? ¿Viste a los primos?

-¿Es cierto que fuiste a la antigua Hispania? ¿A Finisterre? ¿Al fin del mundo?

-¿Os cuidasteis bien? ¿Pasaste frío?

-¿Y que las gentes de allí son tan valientes como dicen las leyendas? ¿Y los templos de los dioses romanos? ¿Y…

-Calma, calma, chicas. Las preguntas de una en una. Y luego. Ahora quiero descansar.

-¿Pero…-se quejaron ambas

El padre negó. El viaje lo había agotado y quería darse un baño.

-Esta noche os contestaré a todo lo que me preguntéis, pero antes hay que cenar. Además,- agregó suavemente antes de darse la vuelta- tengo que revisar vuestros trabajos.

-¿Los trabajos?- dijo Helga en un susurro cuando ya se había ido- ¿Qué trabajos?

-Los de la piedra filosofal- le explicó Hanna.

-Oh, oh. Creo que no los tengo.

Hanna miró a su hermana extrañada. Ella lo había hecho para poder escribir su tesis de que nada puede crearse de la nada. Pero sabía que a su hermana eso la chiflaba. La miró de nuevo, pero ella solo estaba pendiente de morderse las uñas de puro nerviosismo.

-Anda, vamos. Que te dejo el trabajo.

Fueron hasta el laboratorio, y dejando de lado las cinco mesas de trabajo donde descansaban tarros, tubos, pipetas, y demás, entraron por la puerta que había cerca de una ventana. Hanna se acercó hasta uno de los estantes y abrió una carpeta.

-Toma, aquí tienes mi trabajo. No lo copies entero porque…

-Va, va. Ya sé que no pensamos igual y se notaría demasiado, no soy estúpida, vale.

-Oye, que yo solo te quiero ayudar.

-Ya, pero no me trates como un bebé. Soy olvidadiza, no idiota.

-Anda, deja de quejarte. El tintero y la pluma los tienes en tu mesa. Ahora te traigo los pergaminos.- se dispuso a salir de la estancia para volver, cuando Helga la detuvo.

-No, tranquila. Ya voy yo a por los pergaminos. Que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te avise. Seguramente Jack, aún sigue en los acantilados. Mirando el mar.

-Oh, gracias, eres un encanto Helga.

-No tanto como tú, hermanita. Me estás salvando el pellejo.-respondió su hermana guiñándola un ojo.

Salieron las dos del laboratorio pero cuando llegaron al portón del castillo, se separaron. Hanna salió por las cocinas, directa hacia la playa y Helga tomó el pasillo del ala oeste hacía la biblioteca. Llegó a ella y a pesar de que la había visto todas las veces que quería y más se quedó, como las ocasiones anteriores, extasiada al verla. Una ráfaga de aire frío que se coló tras ella, la hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento. Se acercó rápida hacia unos estantes en busca de pergaminos, pero no los encontró. Dando vueltas entre unos y otros acabó por chocarse contra un taburete haciendo caer todos los libros que había encima. Se fijo en el título del que más cerca tenía. "Historia de la alquimia" Genial. Había topado con el que necesitaba a la primera. Lo abrió y vio que alguien había escrito en él, con una letra…legible. Cogió el libro dispuesta a bajar abajo cuando se encontró con una de las sirvientas, y entonces se acordó de los pergaminos. Se giró sobre sí misma ciento ochenta grados para dar con los dichosos pergaminos de una vez por todas.

Estuvo dando vueltas por la biblioteca hasta que se cansó, se perdió o se hartó. Nunca estuvo segura del todo. El caso es que se paró. Y decidió sentarse a leer un poco el libro que llevaba en la mano. Pasó las páginas con pasotismo y cara aburrida. Pero algo la hizo detenerse por un momento. Algo que había caído del libro. Un trozo de pergamino…escrito.

"_Historia de la magia. Desde la época remota en que los eternos habitaron este mundo la magia está presente entre nosotros. Pero pocos han sido los que lo han aceptado. Los que aún suspiran por llegar a la magia se llamaron ilusionistas. Y poco a poco el término llegó a dar origen a alquimista. Que más que jugar con la ilusión juega con la alquimia" _Aquello no la sorprendió mucho. Al fin y al cabo a su hermana y ella las llamaban las princesas del rey brujo. Porque, y sonrió al recordarlo, todos creían que su padre era el rey, y que era, además, era alquimista. El rey las tenía aprecio, y había aceptado a que recibieran una educación, con la condición que fuera su padre, el maestro. Así fue como se convirtieron en discípulas de su padre. Y como, nunca pudieran quejarse a su padre de su maestro. Helga sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo. Pero no vio más que las notas que alguien había escrito a pie de página. Se acercó a la luz de una de las lámparas de aceite que siempre estaban encendidas. A la luz de las velas pudo seguir su lectura. _"Eternos. La creación con las manos del dios Uno. Génesis de los guardianes." _Parecían obras, pero las anotaciones no acababan ahí. _"Biblioteca del valle de Hufflepuff. Biblioteca de los Aniures." _Indicaban el lugar donde encontrar aquellos manuscritos. Sonrió pícaramente, pues conocía la primera biblioteca. Estaba justamente en ella. Leyendo sus tesoros, y cuidando sus secretos. Los Aniures no sabía quienes eran pero ya lo descubriría. Lo primero era encontrar el primer volumen.

Helga se levantó de un saltó como si una nueva energía le insuflase vida y se movió por la biblioteca que tanto conocía. Pero después de dar vueltas y más vueltas seguía sin encontrar lo que buscaba. No estaba en la parte de Alquimia, ni de Historia Antigua, ni de La creación, ni siquiera en Folclore, que es dónde le parecía el sitio ideal.

-"Haber, párate un momento en seco. A lo mejore ese libro hay que cuidarlo o no puede estar en manos de todos. ¿Dónde lo meterías para cuidarlo?- Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida por no haber caído antes- Claro- dijo en voz alta- en las salas secretas.

Volvió a las estanterías hasta dar con una igual a las demás. Se acercó hasta ella, y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el libro de _Secretos del metal _que contenía una llave que abría la cerradura que ocultaba un voluminoso volumen de _Historias de hadas _que un día había cogido Helga para contarles un cuento a unos niños y por azar había descubierto lo que albergaba. Abrió la cerradura, y descorrió la puerta lo justo para entrar rápida, coger una lámpara y cerrar con la llave en la mano. Se paseó por los pasillos hasta que aterrizó en una especie de biblioteca muy parecida a la que acababa de dejar. Solo que más oscura. Dejó el candil en una mesa y se acercó a examinar los tomos.

-Eso será desastroso.

Una voz sorprendió a Helga en su búsqueda que solo tuvo tiempo de apagar la luz, coger la lámpara y esconderse tras una de las estanterías.

-No solo desastroso. Si la Ayrek ya ha…

-No la nombres. Por favor. La profecía no puede cumplirse. Los anurkos avisaron de lo que podría ocurrir.

-Te equivocas, Jusent.

-"Jusent…"-Helga intentó recordar de qué le sonaba ese nombre. –"Claro, el nombre de pila del consejero de papá y del rey. Y la otra voz… ¿No será…? No, no puede ser.- Helga no quería creerlo pero la realidad actuó por ella.

-¿En qué me equivoco? Por favor, Héctor…

Sí, era su padre. No había duda. La voz, el nombre, el perfil de la sombra. Pero…¿De qué hablaba? Ayrek, anurkos… ¿qué era aquello?

-Los anurkos no nos avisaron de lo podría pasar. Nos avisaron de que pasaría.

-Es decir…

-Que no se podría impedir.

-Entonces…todo está escrito. No vale la pena luchar. Debemos de rendirnos.

Helga se estremeció como sonó la voz de su padre en ese momento. Al principio le dio incluso miedo, luego…

-No. Eso nunca. No debemos rendirnos. ¿Me oyes? Hay que ser fuertes y luchar.

- Y por qué lucho yo, ¿eh? Tú tienes dos hijas, pero yo. Estoy solo en el mundo. Os tengo a vosotros cuatro, que sois como mi otra familia, pero…

-Los anurkos no dijeron el final.-sentenció Héctor

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Jusent con la voz temblorosa

-Solo dijeron que ocurriría. Cual sería el paso de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. No cual sería el nuestro. Ni como acabaría la guerra.

Jusent dejó de temblar y le miró a los ojos. Héctor siguió hablando.

- Sí que tienes algo por lo que luchar. No podrás acabar con la Ayrek pero podrás hacer que no acabe con nosotros. Salvar al muchacho que ha tocado. Contrarrestar lo que lleva grabado en su destino con nuestra bendición. Luchar por él, para que la Ayrek no lo destroce.

Jusent asintió y cuando ya parecía más tranquilo, levantó los ojos al cielo, recorrió la estancia y sonrío. Acababa de notar una presencia pero calló. Cuando volvió a mirar a Héctor alzó la voz y tomó la decisión.

-Acogeremos al muchacho. Salazar… Le acogeremos y lucharé por él hasta entregar mi vida.

-Yo…-comenzó Héctor.

-No.-le cortó Jusent- tú tienes dos hijas preciosas por las que luchar. Hanna será feliz con Jack, y Helga…algo me dice que Helga juega un papel muy importante en esta batalla.

- Para engendrar a su enemigo más mortal.-recitó Héctor para sí.

-Vámonos. Pronto caerá la noche y tu hermano quiere veros.

Héctor asintió. Pobre Henry. Aquel viaje a Europa…Ser rey debía ser muy duro. Se alegraba de poder estar cerca de él. Además quería hablar con sus hijas después de con su hermano.

-Sí, vamos. Después de hablar con Henry me gustaría estar con Hanna y Helga.

La puerta de la estancia se cerró tras ellos y Helga salió de su escondite. Entumecida. Por el frío que se colaba entre las piedras y las noticias. No sabía dónde encontrar el libro que buscaba pero ahora estaba segura de qué estaba en esa habitación. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta sorteando la mesa. Cuando un rayo de luna iluminó la estancia Helga vio un pergamino cuyo titular rezaba la palabra que había oído durante toda la conversación. Ayrek. Lo cogió y marchó de allí.

Cuando cerró tras de sí la estantería y dejo la llave en el libro recorrió la biblioteca. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca se encontró con que alguien entraba.

-Buenas noches, señorita. ¿No es un poco tarde para deambular por aquí? Su hermana la estará buscando.-dijo el recién llegado.

-Eh…-Helga buscó una excusa- estaba buscando un pergamino.

-¿Cómo ese que lleva en la mano?-preguntó el hombre con voz educada.

-Si…-oh, oh nos han pillado- pero…vacío.

-Allí hay una buena pila de ellos.-señaló y agregó cuando Helga se adueño de unos pocos.- Creía que se conocía mejor el lugar.

-Y yo que le conocía mejor a usted,- susurró Helga ya en su habitación.-

Se tumbó en su cama. Aún no había asimilado todo, pero algo le decía que leyera lo que ponía en la hoja. Se acercó hacía la luz y guió a su mirada a través de las palabras. No entendió a que se referían, pero miró a la luna llena de preguntas.

Se durmió recitando las palabras de la profecía. Mirando la luna. Con el corazón lleno de preguntas.

**Ayrek**

De los albores de la Tierra surgirá.

Hijo de los Eternos

Con la sangre de los Guardianes

Para engendrar a su más enemigo mortal

De entre los días felices

Y llenos de alegría

Surgirá la maldición

Que culminará su obra

Y será señalado

El día y el hombre

Como uno único

Como el dios que le guiará.

Esa noche Helga soñó. Con un rostro joven. Con una tez pálida. Un cabello negro como la noche. Y unos ojos…verdes. Que titilaban en la esperanza.


	5. Planes de boda y una despedida

5

Los rayos del sol se colaron a través de los resquicios de la cortina que acariciaba la ventana y llegaron hasta el joven que dormía en la cama con dosel que había en la habitación. Juguetones llegaron hasta sus párpados haciendo que se movieran.

Salazar abrió los ojos y sonrió. Era sábado. Día de descanso. Hoy no habría árboles con los que hablar ni nada por el estilo. Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente.

Nada más salir bajó a desayunar. No había nadie en la cocina pero vio que la comida ya estaba lista así que venció su hambre. Mientras desayunaba vio una sombra que se acercaba y giró la cabeza.

Era Berta, que como siempre le dirigió una mirada extraña antes de marcharse. Salazar se encogió de hombros. No entendía a esa muchacha ni nunca lo haría. En fin, eso era algo sin importancia. Dejó el cuenco cerca de la pila y salió de las cocinas hacia las caballerizas con la esperanza de encontrar a Robin.

Según se iba acercando unas voces le llegaban paulatinamente pero no quería escuchar nada que lo hiciera preocuparse así que caminó olvidándose de todo.

-Eh. Por fin llegaste. Te estábamos esperando- una voz le sacó del ensimismamiento que traía.

Salazar aterrizó de su mundo aparte y centró su atención en el muchacho que tenía delante. Sonrió.

-Venga, vamos a por los salmones. Que Bianca solo habla maravillas de ellos y quiero cazarlos- contestó contagiado por el espíritu de su amigo.

-Así me gusta oírte hablar.- Echó a correr, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta viendo que Salazar no se había movido-por cierto…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo noticias frescas…

-¡Dilas!

-Ja, si me alcanzas.

Los dos echaron a correr. Cuando ya estaban llegando a la orilla del río Salazar lo alcanzó pero Robín giró de repente entrando en el río. Salazar se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer al agua.

-Te alcancé- dijo con voz de triunfo

-Falso, me avasallaste…y espantaste a todos los salmones…

¿Cómo pescaremos ahora?

-Fácil…te ponemos como cebo.

-Jaja, me parto contigo…¿por qué no te ponemos a ti?

-Porque soy peludo…y feo…como dijiste ayer…Jaja

-No…yo te digo porque, porque a ti te toca hablarles.

-Eh, no lo pillo. –Salazar alzó una ceja, no caía.

-¡Pues yo sí!

-Jo, es que como tú tampoco lo pillases sería grave del todo.

-Mira, te pones tú de cebo y yo me pongo a gritar: Salmones, vengan acá, comida para todos los días, y guarida para siempre, sin necesidad de ir a contra corriente siempre, comiéndose todo lo que pillan por el camino. Rocas, piedras, seres horribles…Es fácil. ¿No crees?

-Veamos si funciona.

Salazar se acercó al agua hasta que dejó de ver su reflejo para fijarse en el pez que tenía delante. Era un salmón joven.

-Ven acá,- le susurró- ven…acércate…corre…hacía aquí…

El salmón se acercó, confiado. Hasta los pies de Salazar.

-Quieto…no te muevas-se agachó lentamente hacia él-eso es…tranquilo… ¡Te tengo!

-Lo ves no es tan difícil. Eh, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué lo soltaste?

-No puedo, lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No sé, sentí como que lo había traicionado. Él había confiado en mí, y yo lo había llevado a la muerte. Lo que me transmitió el pez al tenerle a punto de morir fue…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Robín con los ojos saliéndosele de las orbitas de pura sorpresa

-No sé…era…devastador. Eso es. Era un sentimiento devastador. Sabes, no me gusta la traición. No voy a hacerlo.

-Fiu, por una mierda de pez no vas a cazarlos…

-Eh, yo no he dicho eso.

-¿Cómo que no? Pero si te acabo de oír.

-He dicho que así no, pero no he dicho que de esta otra forma no…-dijo, y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre otro pez y cuando lo agarró de la cola lo mantuvo lo suficientemente fuera del agua para que el salmón dejara de respirar y expirase. -¿Qué te parece así?

-Perfecto- respondió Robin sonriendo.

Llevaban ya un buen rato pescando y jugando en el agua cuando decidieron sentarse en una roca para descansar.

-Mmm, ¿Robín?- murmuró Salazar

-¿Si?

-Antes has dicho que tenías una gran noticia…Ya puedes disparar

-En realidad tengo dos, pero una no me dejan decirla.

-Ok, pues dime la otra, que por la cara que pones te gusta más.

-Vale, pero…prohibido reírse.

-Muy bien-dijo sonriendo

-Dije prohibido reírse.- repitió con fervor Robin

-No me estoy riendo. –se defendió Salazar

-Pues tienes una cara…-contraatacó Robín

-Ve al grano, quieres. No me dejes en ascuas.

-Muy bien…me voy a casar.

-¿Qué?

-Que me voy a casar- repitió Robín a punto de echarse él a reír.

-Te oí, te oí. Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quien?

-Eh, eh, para, para.

-Dijiste prohibido reírse, no prohibido preguntar. Así que…contesta.

-Vale pero de una en una.

-¿Cuándo?

-La próxima primavera

-¿Dónde?

-Acá, en este hermoso castillo…

-¿Cómo?

-Ni idea… ¿con la bendición de los padres y los señores? No entiendo la pregunta.

-Yo tampoco.

-Oh, me dejaste sin palabras…-le vaciló Robín

-No me desvíes el tema. Que queda lo más importante.

-Oh, no por favor.

-Oh, sí. Tocó. ¿Qué creías?

-Que no eras tan diabólico.

-Mala suerte- canturreó Salazar

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque eres tú quien se casa.-contestó con sencillez Salazar y agregó- ¿Con quien?

-¿Con quien crees tú?

-Ni idea…oh, espera- hizo como que pensaba- ¡con la yegua del señor!

-Eso me ha dolido- dijo Robín mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Con quien?

-Con…-Robín alzó las cejas-…con Berta.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Salazar.

-Joder, lo tuyo es grave. Estás sordo. Con Berta- repitió

-Te oí. –repitió está vez Salazar- solo que no me cabe en la cabeza. Es la persona más…

-Encantadora, abierta y simpática…-dijo con voz soñadora Robín.

-No. Borde, huraña y maleducada. –sentenció Salazar.

-Vaya, gracias. Eres único.

-Va, lo siento. No sé que la ves. –respondió con sinceridad Salazar

-Lo que tú no puedes ver. Solo sé que la quiero con toda mi alma y que mataría porque no la pasara nada malo. Ya lo entenderás- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Sí porque lo que es ahora…-le dio la razón Salazar.- ¿Lo sabe Bianca?

-Sí, se lo dijo esta mañana en el desayuno. Cuando yo me escabullí para ir a las caballerizas a…-se quedó cortado a mitad de la frase. Sabía que no debía continuar

-¿A?

-Eh, acabo de recordar que tenemos que darnos prisa para llevar el pescado. –dijo intentando salir inmune del atolladero.

Salazar se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el castillo con Robín. Qué sorpresa. Con lo huraña que era esa chavala. En fin. Siempre decían que el amor siempre llega con el mejor disfraz. Si él la quería y ella a él, no había de que preocuparse. Serían felices. Además parecían llevarse tan bien…

-Hombre, Salazar… ¿Qué, ya te ha contado Robín?-preguntó Bianca cuando entraron.

-Sí, eh, felicidades.

-A mí no me las des, dáselas a Berta.

-Eso haré.

-Por cierto. Te llamaron los señores. Debes subir en seguida. A su despacho. Y bien vestido y lavado. –agregó cuando vio que Salazar se dirigía a salir tal y como iba.

Salazar miró a Robín, y este se encogió de hombros. En fin, esto era cosa suya.

Subió las escaleras a su cuarto y ya vestido y arreglado correctamente se acercó al despacho de Icarion.

Nada más entrar se percató de un señor que se encontraba cerca de la mesa que miraba hacia él.

-Bueno, ya me retiro. Eso es todo, Icarion. Estaremos esperando.

-Gracias, por la visita. Dale mis saludos a Héctor y a los demás. Pronto partirá. Veria Ly ma zan –lo saludó en su lengua

-Igualmente- sonrió el personaje y acto seguido se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Salazar, por favor, siéntate. –le pidió Icarion con voz grave.

Salazar le miró preocupado a los ojos. Este los desvió.

-Recordarás que hace ya un tiempo te dijimos que tenías en tus venas poder. Bien…-Icarion parecía no saber cómo seguir.

Salazar se extrañó. Hacía ya tiempo que sabía aquello, pero estaba seguro de que Icarion quería decirle otra cosa. Y sin embargo era incapaz de continuar.

-Bien- repitió alzando la voz de nuevo. –Hemos visto que somos incapaces de enseñarte a controlar tu poder por lo que tendrás que marcharte.

Aquello fue como una maza en el cuerpo de Salazar. Ya empezaba a considerar al castillo como su nueva familia y ahora lo echaban. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Qué culpa tenía de haber nacido así? Las lágrimas amenazaron con salirse de los ojos pero pudo contenerlas.

-No nos malinterpretes- dijo una voz llena de dulzura.

Salazar alzó la cabeza y entonces se percató de la presencia de Anyree en la sala.

-No queremos que te vayas, pero solo así aprenderás más. Sin embargo, pronto volveremos a estar juntos. Lo prometo. –dijo con voz suave mientras le dirigía a Icarion una dura mirada por su poco tacto.

-Eh, esto…-Icarion se quedó de piedra, no sabía como continuar.

-Partirás dentro de dos días. Tendrás que prepararte y…despedirte. –Salazar asintió ya más calmado. –Pero te prometo que un día nos verás de nuevo. Y no solo a nosotros.

Aquello bastó para devolverle la sonrisa perdida. Mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación dejó notar su alivio. Ya creía que lo desterraban, que no lo querían con él. Gracias a Dios era otra cosa. Reunió sus pocas pertenencias y se dispuso a bajar para hablar con Robín y Bianca sobre su marcha.

-Vamos, date prisa. Están todos abajo esperándote para despedirse. –una voz lo despertó de su dulce sueño.

Salazar se levantó y miró por última vez el bosque que se veía desde el castillo. No sabía si volvería a verlo alguna vez. Y si volvería a posar sus ojos en la luna que reinaba sobre el cielo todas las noches. Sonrió y abrió la puerta para bajar.

Estaba absorto en sus recuerdos cuando una figura pequeña se cruzó en su camino impidiéndole el paso. Salazar la miró de arriba abajo hasta poder reconocerla. Era Berta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado. Ella no solía hablarle, excepto para decir algo preocupante.

Callaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? – se empezó a desesperar Salazar

-¿Por qué te vas? –preguntó antes de volver a dirigir los ojos al suelo

-¿Qué?- no entendía la pregunta ni porqué se lo preguntaba ella.

-¿Que por qué te vas?- repitió con los dientes apretados.

-Tengo que irme…-no sabía que decir. Entonces se acordó de una cosa- Por cierto, felicidades por tu compromiso. –Berta levantó la cabeza – Serás muy feliz con Robín.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no será así. –Salazar notó que lo decía entre sollozos- si tú…

-¿Cómo que no? Pero si Robín te quiere con todo su…-empezó Salazar.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti. –gritó Berta de repente.

Se quedaron los dos parados. Uno en frente del otro. Salazar se había quedado de piedra ante estas palabras. Pero él no la quería a ella. Dios, pobre muchacha. Salazar desvió la mirada de la chica pero ella le detuvo de nuevo partiéndole la boca. Cuando el chico volvió a reaccionar ésta ya había echado a correr.

Bajó las escaleras del castillo todavía con la mente puesta en ella. Se preguntaba si así era el amor. Un sentimiento que alguien siente y que ata a otro, lo quiera este o no. Sacudió la cabeza, pensativo y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Allí estaban todos. Los hombres de las cuadras, Bianca, Robín e Icarion. Faltaba Anyree. Se acercó a Robín y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos. Salazar sonrió. Robín no. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres un caso, amigo. No tienes remedio- le dijo mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con descubrirse en su rostro. –Un día llegas, te ganas el cariño de todos, siervos y señores, al siguiente, como no te conformas, el de los animales, y el de los árboles, y cuando ya no hay forma de sacarte de nuestro corazón, te vas. –volvió a sacudir la cabeza antes de agregar.- no se puede ir así por la vida, ¿no te lo han dicho?

-Sí sé que te vas a poner así de nostálgico ni me acerco a despedirme- le contestó Salazar.

-Eh, para el carro. ¿Yo nostálgico? Nada de eso. Solo…que te voy a echar de menos.- dicho esto le abrazó de nuevo y cuando se separó de él sonreía abiertamente.

Tras despedirse de todos los que estaban presentes, Icarion se acercó a él con un presente.

-Mi joven amigo, toma. Mi caballo. Sirkan. Él te guiará hasta el valle de Hufflepuff.- acato seguido puso en sus manos las correas y comprobando que nadie escuchara agregó.- Ten esta carta. Es una hoja arrancada. Léela y destrúyela al fuego en cuanto lo hayas hecho. Pero, recuerda lo que ahí pone.

Se separó de él, tras estas palabras, y cuando Salazar ya había subido al corcel le dio su bendición. Sirkan empezó a trotar cogiendo más y más velocidad. En las caballerizas todos le despedían pero él no volvió la vista atrás.

Cabalgó hasta el bosque y cuando por fin se encontró con el puente que daba a él, giró la cabeza. El castillo se había vuelto pequeñísimo, pero se veía bello. No tanto como en las noches de luna llena, pero aún así su estructura ya lo hacía hermoso. Miró de nuevo hacia delante esta vez preguntándose donde estaría Anyree.

-Aquí estoy.- dijo una voz suave.

Salazar se giró y entre los rayos del sol vislumbró un rostro de piel fina, con ojos rasgados de color aceituna. Sonrió pensando en si le habría leído el pensamiento. Ella también sonrió. Se acercó a él con su caballo y cabalgaron hacía el bosque juntos. A la entrada de este, se paró. Miró hacia Salazar y se descabalgó. Salazar hizo lo mismo y ambos se quedaron cara a cara.

-Salazar…-comenzó.-antes de tu marcha hay algo que deberías saber. Si hay alguien a quien he querido como he llegado a quererte a ti, ha sido a tu madre. A mi hermana. Debes saber que siempre te quedará familia. Que no estás solo. Que ella sabía…lo sabía.- se acercó y le besó en la frente. Después abrió sus manos y le acercó el cofrecillo que le había sido entregado tiempo atrás. – Esto es tuyo.

Se separó y cuando Salazar se subió al caballo lo llamó de nuevo. Este se giró y le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Veria Li ya ex Veria Ly ma zan – le deseó.

Salazar frunció el ceño y ante su mayor desconcierto Anyree solo se rió. Cuando estaba dándose la vuelta oyó por última vez su voz.

- Bendito seas y bendito sea tu camino.

Tampoco giró la cabeza. Se encaminó, solo, al bosque. Sabía que allí estaría protegido. Al igual que en todas las tierras de Icarion. Eran pequeñas, sí, pero seguras. No había ladrones, porque al contrario de en otras, aquí podía cazarse. Con un permiso, eso sí, pero que solo se denegaba si eras un delincuente y si no tenías familia, por lo cual la mayoría lo tenía.

Cabalgó hacía el corazón del bosque y cuando la luna se alzó sobre el cielo, Sirkan y él descansaron. A la luz de la luna Salazar abrió la hoja que le había entregado Icarion, y se dispuso a leerla:

"…_y el Señor así lo hizo. Convocó a los cielos y a la tierra. Creó a sus herederos. Poder. Equilibrio. Eran sus leyes. _

_Pero nada es para siempre. Y el Señor se separó. El equilibrio cayó. Y hubo mal. Y hubo bien. Y ellos fueron creados. Lo maligno, lo benigno. La tentación, los guardianes. _

_Y comenzó la guerra. Pero contra el destino y el tiempo nada puede. Ni él, ni ellos. Y volvieron a unirse. Temiendo por la tierra, y por sus hijos. Los mortales. Y el vencedor. _

_Y gritaron. Y sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el mar. Y del mar surgieron. Los hijos de la palabra. Los Anurkos. Para profetizar el camino de la guerra._

_La batalla entre unos y otros. Los caballeros de Walpurgis. Y los Guardianes. Mientras los primeros pondrán su balanza en un favor u otro. Los Eternos._

_Herederos del Señor. De Dios. Del Cosmos. Un hermano. Del Destino. Del Tiempo. Hijo de la Vida. Y de la Muerte."_

Arrugó el papel y lo echó a la hoguera tras comprobar que se le había quedado bien en la memoria. Lo había aprendido, pero no había entendido nada. Confiaba en que en el valle de Hufflepuff le resolverían algunas dudas. Se acurrucó junto al fuego y se quedó dormido.

El sol caía por tercera vez desde la mañana que había dejado el castillo y no había encontrado aún ninguna posada en la que descansar. Ni en la que abrir el cofre. Aunque no lo había formulado ni en sus pensamientos, él sabía que era lo que más ansiaba. Aunque se decía que era para poder descansar, dormir en una cama o ducharse y comer decentemente, dentro del corazón sabía que no era así. Había abierto el cofre y a pesar de que solo parecía madera, sabía que era inmune al fuego. Sin embargo, era dentro donde estaba el secreto. Una segunda caja de plata que poseía una pequeña esfera cuya cerradura se veía a través de los colmillos de las dos serpientes que adornaban la superficie. También había un anillo. De plata. Con una luna grabada en un zafiro. Y una daga. Con una luna rodeada por una serpiente. Por lógica acabó deduciendo que era el emblema de la familia. Pero aunque no decía de quien era cada símbolo eso también lo sabía.

Los nobles tienen anillos, como el rey, que son su firma. Los señores, no las damas. Por lo tanto, la luna era el emblema de los Slytherin. Y su madre… No sabía a qué familia pertenecía pero por ahora solo tenía una pista. Las serpientes.

También había dos cartas. Pero aún no había encontrado el momento para leerlas. Sabía que sonaba ridículo, pero si eran las últimas palabras de sus padres que iba a recibir en su vida, deseaba que fueran en un lugar especial. Tan especial como sabía que serían sus palabras.


	6. El poder de la esperanza

6

El verano se acercaba. Podía sentirlo a cada paso que daba. Según avanzaban Sirkan y Salazar veían como los paisajes cambiaban ante sus ojos. Los bosques se llenaban de ruido y de verde; los campos se tenían del amarillo del trigo y los animales salían de sus escondrijos para dar la bienvenida al sol.

Con este ambiente Salazar llegó a un pueblo, y por primera vez se detuvo en él. Se acercó hasta una posada y dejó a Sirkan a su cuidado. Pidió hablar con el posadero que en seguida le atendió y a pesar de que su corta edad no se disimulaba nada, no preguntó.

Este le dio la llave de su habitación y Salazar subió a acomodarse. Era una habitación muy sencilla: una cama, una mesa de estudio, un cuenco donde lavarse y poco más.

Salazar se tumbó en la cama. Estaba agotado. Aún así, sacó fuerzas para ir al establo y ver si Sirkan se encontraba bien. Se quedaría una pequeña temporada allí. Quería descansar, y sabía que Sirkan necesitaba un respiro. Llevaban cabalgando desde la primavera sin parar. Necesitaba trato social, algo más que los animales con los que hablaba por su camino.

Cuando volvió a su habitación cayó rendido sobre las mantas y se durmió.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no soñó. No había imágenes de lunas, serpientes, hogueras, y aquellos rostros que tanto quería y echaba de menos: su familia, sus amigos…

Durmió largo y tendido hasta que su estómago le despertó: se moría de hambre.

Bajó a pedirle al posadero algo de cenar y se encontró con que la posada estaba a rebosar. Aún así consiguió un sitió cerca de la chimenea. Envuelto en el calor de la hoguera se quedó mirando el fuego ensimismado.

-Eh…señor, ¿qué le gustaría tomar?- le preguntó el joven de la posada

Salazar volvió de su mundo y le miró desconcertado.

-Eh…pues, no sé, algo caliente.

El chico sorprendió a Salazar al sonreír abiertamente.

-Sé exactamente lo que te va a venir bien. Ahora vuelvo.

No había mentido. Cuando volvió llevaba un cuenco de sopa caliente, pan, mantequilla, y una crema para untar que a Salazar le supo a gloria. Desde luego su estómago se lo agradecía.

-¿Eres un viajero?-le preguntó el joven.

Salazar le miró y calculó que tendría unos dieciséis años. Su cara era redonda y sus ojos amables. Asintió y el muchacho se sentó.

-Yo soy Sam-dijo mientras le tendía una mano que Salazar estrechó- está es la posada de mi padre. Has venido justo en el mejor momento. Dentro de poco se celebrará la llegada del verano y habrá un festival para el solsticio. Justo después empezarán las fiestas de aquí. Vendrá un circo y muchos comerciantes. En la plaza habrá un mercado y verás muchas cosas. Es fantástico. Sobre todo el baile de la tarde el último día que es cuando se hace la hoguera. ¿Te quedarás hasta entonces?

-Sí, claro. Necesito un respiro.

-Me alegro. Bueno, te dejo que tengo que seguir trabajando.

La mañana siguiente Salazar despertó cuando los rayos del sol ya inundaban por completo su habitación. Se lavó y bajó a desayunar. La leche caliente le sació por completó pero a pesar de que le hubiera gustado saber de la crema de la cena no preguntó. El ruido y el bullicio que aparecía en las cocinas le indicaban que el trabajo se había duplicado. Cuando se encaminó a los establos vio salir a Sam, al que llamó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El circo está llegando. Si sales a la calle verás como todo el mundo se dirige hacia el foro. Ve allí. No te defraudarán.

Salazar se encaminó a donde Sirkan. Le habló de quedarse un tiempo pequeño en esa aldea. Solo serían unas semanas. Dos a lo sumo. Pero así los dos descansarían. Cuando Salazar salió ya no quedaba nadie en las calles. Se encaminó hacia el bullicio. No era la primera vez que veía un circo. Jurándose a sí mismo olvidar todo por un tiempo y disfrutar del espectáculo llegó hasta la multitud.

Una fila de carromatos se movían entre el caminito que había dibujado la multitud con sus cuerpos. Entre los gritos de los niños Salazar vio desfilar antes él, leones, cabras, caballos pintados de formas llamativas, y hasta un par de elefantes.

Sonrió y acompañó a la gente hasta que el alcalde decidió inaugurar las fiestas. Después del breve discurso que dio comenzó la comida. Todas las familias traían algo de comer. Salazar buscó entre todos y divisó hacia Sam quien le indicó el lugar donde se sentaban los huéspedes de la posada. Allí, con todos los aldeanos comió siendo participe del anonimato y la alegría que se contagiaba.

Cuando cayó la tarde se volvieron a las calles del pueblo a prepararse para la actuación de la noche. El circo se instaló en la plataforma del centro del foro y abrió sus puertas. Los payasos hicieron reír a grandes y pequeños; los malabaristas hicieron contener el aire a muchos y más aún cuando se subieron a unos caballos que se sostenían unos sobre otros con una pata solo; los magos sacaron conejos, palomas, y cortaron en rodajas a sus damas las cuales consiguieron volver a estar de una pieza sin un solo rasguño.

Y bajo los juegos pirotécnicos el cuentacuentos habló sobre princesas y dragones; sobre magos y guerreros; y sobre todo habló del gran Arturo y sus caballeros de la Tabla Redonda.

Salazar se fue antes de que acabara la última historia y paseó por el pueblo buscando alejarse de la multitud. Encontró un lugar que parecía ajeno a todo. Las montañas de alrededor le daban aspecto de aventura. Y el cielo abierto que se extendía arriba daba confianza. Salazar se quedó mirando las estrellas y en ese momento supo que allí leería la carta de su madre. Volvió a la posada tratando de recordar el camino para volver al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente salió a dar una vuelta con Sirkan y llegaron hasta donde había ido la noche anterior. La sensación de paz todavía perduraba y el rocío de la mañana entonaba su melodía junto con la del río. Se sentó bajo un roble y sintió como su esencia le envolvía. Sirkan relinchó feliz y se tumbó a la sombra del roble. Los dos miraron al horizonte sin preocuparse del mañana, el presente o el ayer.

Cuando la tarde ya caía Sirkan le miró con un interrogante en sus ojos.

-"¿No vas a leerla?"

-Hoy no. Quiero respirar el aire puro que aquí hay. ¿De dónde viene?

-"No viene de ninguna parte. Nace aquí"

-¿Cómo es posible eso?

-"Porque esté lugar fue en otro tiempo sagrado"

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

- "No lo sé. Lo siento"

Salazar le miró sin entender. Sabía que era viejo, un caballo con muchos años que se mantenía como un joven potro. Pero las cosas que había visto y vivido el tiempo no las borraría.

-"Hace tiempo, cuando aun los árboles no habían germinado, ni siquiera su semilla había sido plantada por los vientos, esta tierra estaba llena de guerras, muerte y sangre. Entonces surgió la leyenda de un mago. Nadie sabía si era de magia blanca o negra. Solo sabían que era inmortal. Que solo una lanza de plata teñida en sangre de unicornio podría matarlo. Después de que se descubriera que era un buen mago se olvidó. La gente olvida rápidamente lo que se ha hecho bien, mientras que los errores te marcan para siempre. No saben dar segundas oportunidades.

Pero cuando el reino de Inglaterra tuvo problemas se le llamó. Y no vino. O eso dicen porque si que vino. Envuelto en un disfraz de consejero encontró al heredero al trono y le nombró rey. Para demostrarlo tuvo que arrancar una espada de la Piedra sagrada.

Pero la desgracia siempre llega y así todo cayó en el olvidó de nuevo y solo se cantaron leyendas del gran rey y su mago. ¿Sabes de quién te hablo, Salazar?

Salazar asintió. Había nacido con esa historia. Su madre solía contársela cuando eran pequeños. Y el cuentacuentos del pueblo la había relatado esa noche.

-Arturo, Merlín y Excalibur- susurró suavemente- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con este sitio?

-Aquí Merlín invocó a Excalibur que se clavó en esa piedra de allí. –dijo señalando a una roca que había sido ahogada por las enredaderas. Salazar se levantó y se acercó a ella. Con delicadeza fue arrancando las malas hierbas. Sirkan se acercó a ayudarle regalándole algo a su estómago.

En la piedra se veían grabadas unas letras que no supo interpretar.

Lo leyó en algo pero carecía de sentido. Aún así lo memorizó. Podría servirle para cuando llegara al valle de Hufflepuff. Pero antes miró a Sirkan por si a él sabía algo.

-¿Te suenan estos caracteres?

El caballo asintió y algo se movió en el interior de Salazar.

-¿Qué dicen?

Sirkan negó: no lo sé. Sé que idioma es, pero no consigo traducirlo a la lengua común. No me pidas que te diga que idioma es porque ni estas preparado ni este es el lugar adecuado.

-Entonces… ¿cuándo me lo dirás?

-"Cuando lleguemos al castillo."

Salazar puso cara de "a que salimos ahora" pero las palabras que añadió Sirkan le hicieron reír y recapacitar.

-"Creo que mañana hará todavía mejor. Será un buen momento para que leas la carta de tu madre.

Con esto, ambos volvieron cabalgando hacia la posada. No vieron como dos ojos aguamarinos les seguían. Al llegar a la posada Salazar subió a sus aposentos y sentado en la cama tomó un cuaderno donde escribió los dibujos que había visto grabados en la piedra todo lo bien que recordaba. Lo leyó de nuevo en voz alta, pero no pasó nada. No debían ser palabras mágicas. Dejó el cuaderno y cogió el cofre. Dudó entre que sobre coger y cómo desconocía cual sería la carta metió los dos en las ropas que preparó para el día siguiente.

Abajo en los establos Sirkan sonreía y a la vez una preocupación le rondaba por la mente. ¿Qué quería decir la inscripción? ¿Tenía algo que ver Excalibur con los Anurkos? Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que ese era su lenguaje. Entonces recordó una promesa que hizo mucho antes de encontrarse con Ikarion y jurar la protección del muchacho. No lo habría hecho de no ser porque este le salvó la vida y estaba en deuda con él. Además intuía que ese chico tenía algo que ver con su promesa. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué tenían en común Salazar y su antiguo amigo? ¿Cómo le ayudaría Salazar a encontrar a Merlín?

Recordó las palabras de la roca y sonrió. Solo recordaba el significado de una y desde luego aquella le invitaba a sonreír.

A la mañana siguiente el sol resplandecía aún más y el pueblo entero salió a engalanar las calles. El placer por el placer. Ver con orgullo el trabajo bien hecho. Las flores adornaban puertas y ventanas y las gentes salían con la comida recién orneada a la puerta de sus casas y lo comían junto a sus vecinos. Salazar pidió la comida al posadero y salió con Sirkan al lugar del día anterior. Se tumbó junto al roble pero debido al calor que hacía no sintió ganas de leer nada. Más bien, no sintió ganas de hacer nada, o sintió ganas de no hacer nada. Como se quiera pensar. El caso es que se tumbó y a la sombra del roble mantuvo la mente en blanco. Oyó el cantar de los pájaros, el batir de las alas de las mariposas, el roce de las hierbas, sintió el aroma de las flores, la carrera del río, el juego de las cachorros de los animales que más cerca tenía. No intentó comunicarse con ninguno. Le valía sentir la esencia de cada uno formando un todo con el mundo para sentirse bien. Viajó con la mente hasta las nubes, las recogió en sus manos y las modeló a su antojo. No sabía si era a causa de su magia o de su imaginación. Pero le daba igual, simplemente le gustaba. Sin necesidad de pararse a preguntar porqué y si era bueno o malo.

El sol llegó a su altura máxima y decidió que era un buen momento para volver a la tierra. Sacó la comida y se dispuso a dar cuenta de la comida cuando se acordó de algo.

-¿Cómo sabías el idioma de la roca de ayer? –preguntó a Sirkan

-"No entiendo la pregunta"- contestó astutamente el corcel

-Viste las letras, y dijiste que no sabía que idioma era hasta después de un rato. –intentó explicarse Salazar

-Si –respondió tranquilamente Sirkan- ¿y?

-Que en ese rato conseguiste traducir al menos una palabra –resolvió Salazar

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le preguntó Sirkan

-Mmm, la cara que pusiste. Después de analizarla, sonreíste, lo cual es señal de que has comprendido algo, y luego dijiste que sabías la lengua escrita.

-Así es. –admitió admirado Sirkan. Desde luego ese chico se fijaba en todo, ya le había avisado Icarion de ello pero aún así verlo con sus propios ojos era algo completamente nuevo.

El silencio que se avecinó tuvo dos sabores distintos para los dos. A Salazar le supo a gloria el orgullo y el respeto que sabía había conseguido y a Sirkan, sin embargo, no le dio la paz que su compañero esperaba que tuviera sino que decidió que de ahora en adelante tendría más cuidado. Si un chico como Salazar se había dado cuenta, otros tantos lo habrían notado. Pues a pesar de la esencia noble de los caballos, los años había hecho mecha en él y por lo tanto tenían un deje que asemejaba con un adulto humano. Esa manía que dice que no existen logros de los jóvenes, sino descuidos de los adultos. Una manía exasperante si se me permite añadir.

-¿Qué significaba?

-¿Qué?- preguntó a su vez Sirkan

-¿Qué que quería decir aquella palabra?-repitió Salazar

-Esperanza- respondió Sirkan preguntándose si hacia bien en ocultarle la verdad, pues sabía la traducción de la frase entera. ¿Quién no se la sabía? ¿Y si aparecía de nuevo? "Si Salazar la encuentra de nuevo, se lo diré, porque ningún ser humano normal o mago ve dos caracteres en lengua antigua sino es porque estaba ya escrito"

Cuando Sirkan levantó la cabeza de sus pensamientos vio a Salazar tumbado de nuevo solo que esta vez estaba leyendo. La carta de su madre. Sirkan sonrió pero de pronto oyó como una rama se partía. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una muchacha alta de ojos claros, pelo negro y una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y algo en los azules de la chico hizo que Sirkan se apartara y le cediera el paso. Ella se adelantó y se paró detrás de Salazar, el cual seguía envuelto en la carta de su madre. Cuando acabó, suspiró y se dejó caer en la corteza del roble. La chica se agachó hasta quedar a su misma altura. Salazar se incorporó sobresaltado pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios y lo hizo callar. Miró al frente y Salazar también dirigió su vista hacia allá. La vista era más sobrecogedora que el primer día que la había visto. Sin embargo, estaba enfadado. ¿Habría leído algo de la carta? ¿Por qué Sirkan no le había avisado?

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó a la chica

Ella ladeó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Salazar no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse sin una respuesta así que se apresuró a lanzar otra. Solo que esta vez iba con otro destinatario.

-"¿Por qué no me has avisado?"

Entre la risa de Sirkan y el hecho que la chica no contestaba Salazar se irritó.

-¿Quién eres?-le repitió.

Ella se levantó y se quedó mirándolo desde una altura mucho mayor a la de una joven campesina normal. Salazar la miró un momento: los rayos caídos del sol le daban un aspecto de poder y a pesar de que lo intentaba Salazar solo conseguía ver parte de su aura. Se levantó él también para no parecer menos.

-"¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un caballo de feria normal al que se le gana con una zanahoria vulgar una niña normal?" –le dijo a Sirkan por medio de su mente.

-"Ya te darás cuenta que no es una chica normal- le respondió sonriendo Sirkan

-"No te entien…"-comenzó Salazar pero la chica lo cortó

-¿No te parece que eso que haces es de mala educación?- le preguntó

- ¿Cuál?-preguntó Salazar sin saber de qué hablaba

-Hablar con dos personas a la vez.

-No hablo con…-dijo Salazar sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Bueno, pues con el caballo, me da igual. Es de mala educación.

Salazar se quedó pensativo pero el orgullo del chico estaba herido así que dijo lo primero que le pareció para sacarse a la chica de encima.

-¿Y no decir el nombre de uno no lo es?- preguntó suponiendo que la chica no le contestaría a eso.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-preguntó ella

-¿Qué?- repitió sorprendido Salazar- Claro que te hablo a ti

-¿Seguro? –quiso cerciorarse ella

-¡Seguro!- aseveró él

-Bien- respiró hondo y le tendió la mano derecha mientras se presentaba.- me llamo Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Yo Salazar Slytherin- respondió él.

-Ya lo sabía- contestó ella

-¿Cómo…?-comenzó él

-Ayer estuve aquí – aclaró Rowena

-¿Me espiabas?-preguntó Salazar indignado

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió ella- No, claro que no

Puso cara de ofendida cuando vio que él no la creía pero hizo un esfuerzo.

-Vengo aquí desde que tengo memoria. Siempre por estas fechas, en el solsticio de verano.

-¿Por qué?- parecía menos tenso que antes

-Vivo con el circo. Ellos me adoptaron cuando murieron mis padres y aunque no es lo mismo me tratan bien.

-Lo sé- dijo Salazar

-Tú…-comenzó Rowena dudando.-Tus padres…

-Sí- asintió Salazar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se atrevió a decirlo en alto. –Mis padres han muerto

-Lo siento- susurró ella.

-Y yo- dijo amagando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabías lo de Sirkan?- preguntó Salazar intentando romper el silencio que se había impuesto después de saber que ambos eran huérfanos.

-¿Sirkan?-Rowena no comprendía así que Salazar miró al caballo y ella comprendió- No querrías saberlo –suspiró – te asustarías

Salazar se acercó a ella y sus ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad que se iba apoderando de ellos.

-Prueba- la retó

-¿Cómo se que no enviarán a la hoguera?- dudó ella

-¿Eres bruja?- preguntó a su vez Salazar

Rowena asintió.

-Oigo lo que la gente piensa, bueno la gente y los animales. Y…-explicó ella

-¿Y?- dijo Salazar que se había quedado en ascuas pero supo que no iba a recibir más información sin dar algo a cambio. –Yo hablo con los animales.

-Lo sé- respondió ella – he oído sus pensamientos y los tuyos .Yo no sé comunicarme con ellos pero sí entenderlos. Aún así, hay cosas que yo sé que tu desconoces.

-¿Ah, si? –se sorprendió Salazar – y eso ¿por qué?

-Por que nadie, ni hombres ni animales, decimos todo o si quiera decimos lo que pensamos. Por eso es bueno, saber lo que piensas, porque nadie es tan estúpido como para engañarse a sí mismo. Tan estúpido o tan loco. –aseveró Rowena

Se quedaron en silencio viendo el anochecer. Entonces Salazar se fijó en que Rowena no dejaba de jugar con un collar. Alzó la mano y a pesar de la duda que se reflejaba en sus ojos al final se lo confió. Era una pequeña espada de plata con unas letras grabadas. Achicó los ojos pero no pudo distinguir nada. Rowena rió.

-Mal lo llevas si intentas leerlo. Trae, yo te diré lo que pone. No se porqué lo sé pero lo sé.

-¿Qué dice?

-Está en una lengua que no conozco pero bueno. Dice así: _Varum virialyae ver kilieh ep niniem _

-¿Cómo?- la mente de Salazar empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad

Rowena le repitió las palabras sin dificultad. Llevaba repitiéndolas desde pequeñita en sueños. Buscando sin cesar su significado. Salazar se levantó y se acercó a la roca de Excalibur. Eran las mismas palabras que había escrito el día anterior en su cuaderno. Los dos jóvenes las miraron sobrecogidos. Sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir Salazar le pasó el colgante a Rowena.

-"Tengo que decírselo"- oyó de pronto Rowena en su cabeza. Se giró y vio a Sirkan que se acercaba a la roca. Se miraron y supo que se había dado cuenta que le había leído la mente. De eso estaba segura. Sirkan respiró hondo y se apresuró a resolver las dudas de los dos chicos. Él le escucharía y ella leería sus pensamientos. Si no había palabras en alto generalmente no había peligro. Y dudaba mucho de que en el viaje hasta el valle de Hufflepuff los llegaran a encontrar.

-_ Varum virialyae ver kilieh ep niniem _significa que _El poder de la esperanza no radica en la magia _y es el lema de…-comenzó Sirkan

_-_Los Anurkos- susurró sobrecogida Rowena

Sirkan la miró. ¿Cuánto sabía? Salazar la miró con curiosidad. ¿Quién era ellos?

-¿Qué sabes de ellos? ¿Quiénes son?

-No lo sé, -negó Rowena con tristeza

-Pero…- comenzó Salazar.

-No sé cómo son, que hacen, que poder tienen. Solo sé que mis padres eran Anurkos y que por eso murieron.

Bajó la cabeza con pesar y se abrazó a Salazar. Los dos se sintieron un poco menos solos y cuando se separaron sonrieron.

Mientras volvían al pueblo Salazar le habló de su camino. Él iba al valle de Hufflepuff para ser entrenado como mago y estaba seguro de que ella sería bienvenida. Al llegar a la posada se despidieron y quedaron en verse al día siguiente en el mismo sitio. Salazar subió a su habitación sonriendo. Cada vez estaba más cerca de saber el porqué de la muerte de los suyos y vengarlos. A pesar de todo, las palabras de su madre le habían quitado parte de sus deseos de venganza. Mientras cerraba los ojos y se rendían al sueño escuchó las palabras de su madre como si se las estuviera susurrando al oído:

"_Querido Salazar:_

_Si lees esto es que yo ya no estoy junto a ti. Que aquello que tanto tu padre como yo temíamos se ha cumplido._

_Nada de lo que pasó es culpa tuya. Cierto es que tu llegada estaba escrita, pero no así tu camino. No son nuestras circunstancias las que nos hacen ser tal y como somos sino nuestras elecciones. Que marcan nuestro carácter y nuestro porvenir._

_No mires más atrás. Nosotros no estamos en el pasado: allí solo están nuestros recuerdos, donde quizás algún día puedes acunarte. Pero si quieres hallarnos junto a ti mira hacía adelante. _

_En la sonrisa de un amigo, en el beso de un amor, en la alegría de las gentes, en el aroma de las flores, en esos pequeños detalles estaremos nosotros._

_La muerte nunca nos separa de quienes amamos. Es nuestro odio quien lo hace, así que nunca siembres la discordia entre ti y quien fue tu amigo y tu hermano. Pues nada vale tanto como el poder de querer; ni la venganza ni el placer. _

_Siempre junto a ti_

_Tu madre, que te ama_

_Silvia Slytherin"_


	7. El valle de Hufflepuf

Me gustaría agradecer a los que lo leen (tengo más hits de los que esperaba jeje ) y aunque me animo a seguir escribiendo, me gustaría mucho que me dejaran algun review, para saber qué les parece la historia. Bueno, besos para todos!!!

Los capitulos de Helga son un poco diferentes a los de Salazar, más que nada porque están escritos en primera persona. Pero espero que les guste igual.

Gracias

Shiorita

Helga

1

Hoy el día amaneció lluvioso. Quizás por las lágrimas derramadas está noche. No lo sé. Mi hermana se encerró en su habitación y no quiere saber nada del mundo. Intenté entrar pero me lo prohibió de manera cortante desde su lecho.

-Por favor- le supliqué sabiendo que sería inútil

-No. Déjame sola, Helga. Por favor…-insistió ella con un hilo de voz.

Seguidamente oí un sollozo y entonces, me retiré.

Nada es igual desde hace una semana. Para Hanna lo es desde hace dos días, para mí desde hace siete. Al principio fue todo alegría y muestras de cariño. Según Alba, mi dama y niñera, acaba de convertirme en una mujer.

Esa mañana, al despertarme, me había fijado en que un círculo rojo rodeaba las sábanas que me tapaban. Grité asustada y Alba vino corriendo. Le enseñé las sábanas y ella me palpó la cabeza, buscando una herida. Vio que no tenía nada y me miró un segundo. La devolví la mirada impotente y ella rompió a reír.

-Ah, mi pequeña. Ya eres toda una mujer- sonrió de manera irritante. De la misma forma que sonríen todos los adultos cuando hablan con los niños. Solo que yo ya no era una niña, sino una mujer.

Al principio me gustó, me lo repetía yo sola delante del espejo. Pero luego acabó cansándome. Al final me hartó de verás. Todo el castillo lo sabía.

Mi padre celebró una fiesta en honor a mí. Eso me gustó, hasta que hablé con los que me rodeaban y me dieron su opinión.

Según mi primo Harold, pronto me prometería con algún galán. Le dije que no, que ni en broma. Él, impertérrito, se encogió de hombros y me dijo aquello que me soltaba cuando jugábamos juntos de pequeños: Tiempo al tiempo, Helga, ya verás como no me equivoco.

Hanna fue más comprensiva.

-Ya verás como no todo es malo. Está bien, sangras cada ciclo lunar pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo.

-Claro, despertarse bañada en sangre es un rito de lo más bello- le repliqué con sorna

-También ocurren otros cambios, no solo ese- me contestó ella con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, lo he leído- le dije apesadumbrada- pero si yo no quiero que ningún hombre se fije en mí, para que quiero cambiar y convertirme en "toda una mujer"

-Oh- exclamó Hanna con aires de experta- eso dices ahora. Pero está época de cambios que acabas de comenzar te enseñará que la vida no es como la ves ahora. Y que lo que ahora desees no es lo que desearás mañana.

Aquello no me gustó pero tampoco me desanimó mucho. Por otra parte, al ser está festividad como un cumpleaños más, los regalos me subieron el ánimo.

Harold me regaló una copa preciosa, como dote según ella. Yo sonreí por mera educación, nada más. No pensaba casarme, nunca. Es más, deseaba permanecer virgen, como las diosas de la mitología: Atenea, Artemisa…

Hanna me regaló un vestido precioso, azul como el cielo, como el mar. Largo, hasta los tobillos y tan ligero que parecía que parecía que no llevaba nada. Me sentí rara, pues no me quedaba bien. Así se lo dije a Hanna pero ésta solo rió otra vez.

-Eso es porque aún no te ha crecido el pecho. Ya verás cuando lo haga.- se detuvo ante mi gesto de desprecio- Aunque ahora probablemente eso te de igual.

Alba me entregó una diadema preciosa hecha de piedras preciosas que brillaban a juego con el vestido. Y Martha, la dama de Hanna unos zapatos brillantes para el vestido.

Todas creían que me casaría con ello. Iban listas.

El regalo que más me gustó fue el de mi padre. Ya caía la noche y yo miraba la luna, preguntándole si era una desgracia o no, lo que me había entregado la noche pasada. Ella no contestaba.

-Quizás sea mejor buscar esa respuesta más tarde. –Me aconsejó mi padre- cuando te hayas olvidado de la pregunta

-¿Cómo entonces podré saber si se ajusta a lo que buscaba? – me reí yo sorprendida

-Esto te ayudará- dijo entregándome un pequeño cuaderno de cuero.

Lo abrí y miré a mi padre sorprendida.

-Está en blanco- le dije

-Claro- contestó él- tú eres su autora y todavía no quieres escribir nada.

-¿Un diario?- pregunté dubitativa. Él sabía que esas cosas no me gustaban para nada

-¿Por qué va a tener que ser eso?- se extrañó él- Escríbelo para alguien.

-¿Para quién?- pregunté yo sabiendo que no dejaría que nadie lo leyera.

-Para ti- se apresuró a explicarse- en un futuro. Para ti cuando el pasado te parezca demasiado ajeno a la nueva realidad.

Por ello ahora estoy escribiendo, gastando tinta y los pergaminos de este cuaderno. Porque la realidad es distinta a como me la imaginaba hace unos días.

Hoy la sonrisa de Hanna desapareció y la mía se volvió falsa por un momento. Quise volcarme en mi hermana pero dos extraños aparecieron ante la puerta de nuestro castillo. A uno le conocía, de las veces que visitó mis sueños. De su compañera no sabía nada. Nadie lo sabía. Pero nadie preguntó. Las palabras del joven resolvieron todas las dudas. O ambos o ninguno.

Me pareció arrogante, no supe que su corazón y su mano temblaron ante estas palabras. Me pregunté si serían amantes. Me parecían jóvenes, casi niños. Pero la muchacha parecía mayor que yo. Y el chico era distante, frío, adulto.

Debían serlo, pues bastaba una mirada para que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo en algo. Y eso yo solo lo había visto entre Hanna y Jack.

Jack, el causante de todas las desgracias. ¿Lo era o simplemente buscaba a un culpable? Se había ido a la guerra tal y como prometió. Hanna hizo lo imposible por detenerlo. Al principio no me metí, pero luego sí. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero no sirvió de nada. Corrí a buscar a Harold pues sabía que ni mi padre ni mi tío debían saber nada. Pero él, siempre había sido como un hermano para nosotras así que pedí su ayuda. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Jack ya había partido.

Aún así, Harold prometió hacer algo. Él era el príncipe así que sus palabras en el ejército tenían valor. Además ya tenía 17 años. Pronto partiría él también. No sin antes retirar a Jack de la primera línea de batalla. No sabemos si lo consiguió o no.

Partió el día que los dos extraños llegaron. La noche que Hanna se encerró en su habitación para no salir jamás. Esa fue la más triste de las noches que recuerdo. Ni siquiera la muerte de mamá.

Hoy amaneció lluvioso. Así que no salí del castillo. Me dediqué a enseñárselo a nuestros huéspedes. La biblioteca, el comedor, la entrada… Cuando llegué a las habitaciones la chica me preguntó aquello que yo también ansiaba saber:

-¿Y nuestras habitaciones?

-¿Nuestras?

Aquello me descolocó. Como amantes debían dormir juntos.

-Sí, -aclaró él educadamente.-La mía y la de Rowena

-¿No…-empecé deseando que terminarán ellos. Pero no lo hicieron- dormis juntos?

Ambos abrieron los ojos.

-¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo?- se extrañaron

-¿No estáis prometidos? –pregunté. Ya que había llegado hasta allí debía acabar.

-No. –aseguraron los dos. –Solo somos amigos.

Les miré con desconfianza. Pero ellos solo sonrieron abiertamente como si quisieran disipar mis dudas.

-¿Entonces…como conseguís entenderos con la mirada?- pregunté muerta de curiosidad- Solo lo he visto en las parejas.

-Ya bueno.-empezó él. Pero ella le cortó:

-A veces existe algo aún más poderoso que el amor.

-No hay nada más poderoso que el amor- repliqué yo algo ofendida

-Por desgracia sí que lo hay- contestó él con voz extraña.

-Así ¿Qué por ejemplo?- les reté

-El destino- comenzó ella

-La muerte- siguió él

-¿Algo más? –pregunté con ironía

Se miraron un segundo y una sonrisa pícara asomó a sus rostros. Entonces me susurraron al oído, cada uno en uno:

-La magia.

Reinó un momento de silencio.

-No creó en la magia.- aseguré.

-Lástima- dijo ella como quien no se cree nada- Crece dentro de ti a una velocidad increíble.

-Puede que ahora no la veas- dijo él- pero dentro de poco la realidad de tu vida se fundirá con la línea que la separa de lo que según tú, ahora, es pura ficción.

Con esto se fueron. Se instalaron en sus habitaciones. Una al lado de la otra. Que bien disimulan, pero a mí no me engañan. Rowena está a mi izquierda. A la derecha está mi hermana, a quien no dejo de oír llorar. Quisiera ayudarla pero no sé como hacerlo.

Esta noche alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación. Eran ellos.

Debían de haber estado juntos toda la noche. No sé que fue lo que me molestó. Quizá porque intuía que esto era algo más grave que llamar la atención de un chico, lo cual me parece algo bastante insólito en mí. Es cierto que el chico es guapo, más bien hermoso, pero no es mi tipo. No, lo más seguro, es que mi instinto me avisaba que a partir de esto ya nada iba a ser como antes.

-Ya sé que no crees en la magia- comenzó la chica pero creemos que debes saber esto. –Salazar- continuó presentándome por segunda vez al chico- sabe hablar con los animales.

-¿Y qué noticias te traen?- pregunté con sorna

-Penalidades-susurró él y por un momento noté su miedo. –Cuida de tu hermana, por favor, según lo que me dicen mañana llegarán una noticia que haríamos bien en no enseñar a los ojos de tu hermana.

No me dejé engatusar. Les cerré la puerta, con educación pero firme. Si llegaba una carta de la guerra, seguro que sería de Harold hablándonos de que Jack seguía con vida. De todas formas no soy tan ciega, pero mi hermana es lista, y sabría encajar el golpe. Además Jack me lo prometió. Me prometió que una hija suya cantaría con las rosas del castillo, pues él volvería de la guerra.

Esa noche soñé de nuevo. Pero no con Salazar, el chico de los ojos verdes. Sino con mi sobrina. La llamaría Hilda, pues era el nombre más bonito según Hanna y yo le enseñaría a cantar como las sirenas.

Aún era muy pequeña para darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Como que el destino siempre acude a quien lo llama, pero no de la forma en que se lo piden. Y es que, de alguna forma, todos estábamos tocados. Quizás las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, pero ya de nada sirve lamentarse. Ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar, y a pesar de que me duele no puedo sino alegrarme de lo que ocurrió. Aunque hubiera sido mejor que pasara de otro modo. Pero es que no todo lo que aconteció fue culpa mía, sé que muchas cosas no estaban en mí mano. No era yo quien jugaba con los hechos: era el destino.


	8. Lágrimas de funeral

2

Mis ojos lloran, lo sé. Sacudo la cabeza pero las lágrimas no se van. Al menos no de mi corazón. Ellos tenían razón, tenía que haberles hecho caso. Pero mi orgullo me cegó por un momento. La carta llegó a mi hermana. Creí que era más fuerte, pero no soportó aquel golpe.

Llamé de nuevo a su puerta, solo que esta vez no acepté irme con las manos vacías. Entre en su estancia y tuve que parpadear para acomodar mis ojos a la oscuridad.

Por el día las cortinas echadas, por la noche la luna era la única luz. Faltaban dos días para la luna llena. Me acerqué a mi hermana, me senté junto a ella y la cogí de las manos. Quise mirarla a los ojos pero no me lo permitió. Desvió la mirada. Levanté el dedo y con él, su barbilla. Le obligué a mirarme. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Sus ojos estaban huecos, vacíos. Ya no había luz en ellos. Su brillo había huido. Ella bajo la cabeza y yo no supe que hacer.

-Tienes que seguir- le supliqué

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?- recitó ella retóricamente

Nada de lo que la dijera podría cambiar su opinión. Decidí no hablar más de Jack, aquello solo provocaba más dolor.

-Por mí. –Susurré yo- Tienes que asistir a mi boda

Ella intentó sonreír, sabía que la mentía. Solo para que se quedara.

-¿Una boda?- preguntó entre sollozos.

-Sí, mi boda- le empecé a hablar rápidamente esperando una sonrisa de sus labios- Con un apuesto galán, y un montón de niños jugando entre los jazmines y las rosas. Y yo…vestida con el vestido azul, y con…

-Una niña en el vientre. –Susurró ella.-Helga- me pidió con voz suplicante- Llama a tu niña como yo quise llamar a la mía: Hilda

-Sí, lo haré, pero por favor no te vayas. –le dije llorando

Ella me acarició la cabeza y me quitó las lágrimas del rostro. Como cuando me hacía daño de pequeña y lloraba.

-No te preocupes, Helga, volveré.

Con esto me tuve que marchar de su habitación. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Yo dormía de nuevo, con el corazón agitado. Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, está vez solo era Salazar. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia la habitación de mi hermana. Mi mente trastocada y aún dormida pensó que Salazar había hecho lo peor. Me volví para golpearle pero él reaccionó rápido y abrió la puerta. La estancia estaba vacía. Me abalancé hacia la ventana y un gritó nació de mis entrañas y escapó por mi garganta. Quise ir tras ella, tras mi hermana. Pero Salazar me sujetó; con fuerza me separó de la ventana, con delicadeza me tumbó en la cama, con paciencia me tranquilizó. Después llamó a Rowena y a Alba. Martha estaba destrozada, su niña se había ido. Mi padre aún no lo sabía. Pero pronto lo haría.

Ayer fue el entierro: estabas preciosa en tu ataúd de cristal, con tu vestido púrpura. El que te gustaba lucir delante de mí hablando de tu boda con Jack. Hoy ambos os habéis ido. La ceremonia ha sido triste. Triste y gris. Papá me abrazaba como sujetándome, pero yo le sostenía a él. Martha lloraba en silencio y Alba no apartaba la vista del suelo. Harold no estaba, un mensajero partió para darle la noticia. Ahora me pregunto qué ocurrió en el campo de batalla. En el funeral no lo hacía. Ni siquiera pensaba. Mi mente, en blanco, volaba entre las nubes, deseando no volver a mi cuerpo, para no tener que volver a sentir.

La gente se empezaba a ir. Papá se marchó con Henry. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Martha entró con Alba en el castillo. Nos fuimos quedando solos. Por algún motivo Salazar y Rowena seguía ahí. Rowena cayó al suelo y empezó a repetir una frase que no me decía nada:

-No puedo, Salazar, no puedo más.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo.-le ha soltado Salazar. ¿Si no son amantes qué son?

-Notó sus sentimientos y siento que van a destruirme. Igual que la pasó a su hermana. –está claro que hablan de mí.

-No la dejaré. La avisamos y ella no quiso creernos. ¿Por qué piensan que lo hacemos todo en nuestro favor? ¿Qué creen que tenemos en su contra?- ha preguntado Salazar, más para él que para Rowena

-No lo sé. Pero no…-ha empezado ella

-Voy a preguntárselo- ha dicho él

-¿Qué?- Rowena no lo entendía. Yo sí.

-Voy a preguntarle el porqué. ¿Por qué la dejó morir?- Salazar se ha levantado pero yo ni me inmutado. Yo también me lo preguntó. ¿Por qué lo hice?

-No.- Rowena ha dejado escapar un grito ahogado

-¿Por qué?- ha preguntado él. Mi mente también.

-Ya lo está pasando bastante mal. Se lo pregunta a cada rato.

-Pero…-ha empezado él

-Salazar, nosotros lo hemos pasado mal. Tú y yo hemos perdido a nuestros padres- ha comenzado a explicarse. Así que era eso lo que les unía. No debí pensar tan mal de ellos.- Pero tenemos algo en común que nos hace especiales, y nos dice que lo nuestro no fue casualidad- ¿Lo suyo? ¿Su amor o su desgracia?- Ella es como nosotros. Lo sabes. Y por desgracia, ahora le acaba de llegar su hora del dolor.

-Pero ella podría haberlo evitado.- casi ha gritado él.

-No, no podía. Ella…-se ha detenido mientras hablaba

-Lo leíste, ¿no? Su mente, digo- ha pedido explicaciones. En este punto todos mis sentidos estaban fijos en su conversación.

Ella asintió y de pronto caí en la cuenta de que hasta ahora todo era verdad. Había algo entre ellos, que no era amor, que los ayudaba a comunicarse. Y por alguna razón yo estaba ligada a ellos. A lo mejor la magia sí existía, a lo mejor no todo tenía como base la ciencia. A lo mejor es que la ciencia en la que yo creía no era otra que la magia. Por ello no todo el mundo sabía hacerla.

Abandoné el jardín poco después que ellos. Pero antes hablé un poco contigo. Más bien te grité. A ti y a Jack. Me sentí traicionada por dentro. Os habíais ido los dos. Os pedí que volvieseis, pero no pasó nada

-Me lo prometisteis- grité a la fría lápida. –Me lo prometisteis- grité de nuevo, está vez a la luna.

-"Por favor, si es cierto que hay algo de magia dentro de mí, haz que ambos vuelvan. Al menos una noche y que puedan yacer juntos. Por favor…"- supliqué dentro de mí.

No sabía si Rowena lo había oído, pero por la mirada que me echó cuando me crucé con ella. Habría jurado que sí. Pero sabía que se mantendría al margen. Aunque me prometió con los ojos que cuidaría da mí. Se lo agradecí en mis pensamientos, y ella sonrió.

Mis ojos siguen llorando, pero hoy me siento poderosa. Mañana será la luna llena y por ello, sé que tanto Jack como Hanna volverán. Solo ese día. Y yo les estaré esperando. Con mi vestido azul y mi diadema de piedras. Mañana renacerá de nuevo la luz en mí, lo sé. No me importa su color, solo me importa saber que con ella los de mí alrededor pueden ser felices. En ningún momento me doy cuenta de que esto ya está escrito. Que no soy yo quien juega con el destino, sino que, en verdad, el destino vuelve a jugar conmigo.


	9. La calma antes de la tempestad

3

Cae el ocaso. Yo sigo aquí, mirando desde mi ventana. Veo el bosque y mucho más allá el mar. Sé que no debería oír sus cantares desde aquí, pero lo hago. Sus notas me llegan a través de la brisa de la tarde. El anochecer está a un paso pero mi cuerpo no siente nada.

Estoy sentada en mi mesa, rasgando el papel una y otra vez con mi pluma. Pienso en el funeral. Fue ayer pero, me parece que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Quizás en mi estado de ánimo el tiempo no trascurra igual. O tal vez no sea una sensación, sino que en verdad es así. Que el tiempo se ralentiza cada vez más. Siento que se va a detener. Todo mi ser parece notarlo. Mis ojos miran el vacío como si esperaran ver algo. Como si está noche oscura me concediera una luz, un espectro o quizá un fantasma. Mis sentidas se obstaculizan uno con otro. Nada parece cobrar sentido.

Mi sangre se arremolina junto a mis venas. Inclino la cabeza dejando el cuello a merced del viento. Me siento como una doncella maldita. Como si fuera a entregar mi alma para vivir en la eternidad. Como un vampiro, una vampiresa. Pero que aún no ha sido mordida. Espero el ansiado roce de sus labios sobre mi tersa piel. Un contacto con el que cualquier ser sueña. Aquel que te da el poder de volar, de sobrevivir y de una magia, un poder con el que solo los más oscuros y malditos sueñan.

Pero sé que no va a pasar nada. El frío golpea mi cuello y tengo que colocarla bien, pues me empiezan a doler los músculos. A pesar de todo sigo mirando hacia el horizonte. El bosque.

Los árboles se agitan nerviosos. Puedo sentir lo que nunca antes sentí. Las ramas chocan unas contra otras y en los nidos, las crías caen de sus hogares. Abajo, en la tierra, las flores se mueven con un viento que está detenido. Acorralado, por un poder que no sabe de donde surge. Los animales huyen, pero no saben adónde se dirigen. Se guían por un instinto que han reconocido hasta ahora. Se detienen en la costa. Demasiado lejos de casa. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Se giran, preparándose para su fin. Pero este no llega. Pasa de largo. Viene hacia el castillo. Lo sé, lo percibo.

Oigo caer sangre al suelo, y los cascos de un caballo. Una silueta se dibuja ante mis ojos. No debería verla desde donde estoy, pero lo hago. Presiento que Salazar y Rowena tenían razón. Soy una maga. Es como si mi espíritu pudiera llegar hasta el bosque y ver que ocurre. Pero sé que no es ese tipo de magia. Esta es mucho más oscura, más mala.

Me levanto y voy hasta el espejo. La luna aparece en el cielo, libre de las pequeñas nubes que juegan a su alrededor. Su luz cae sobre el espejo y me veo reflejada en él. Con mi vestido azul ondeando en la negrura de mi cuarto y mi diadema, reluciente, sobre mi cabello castaño.

Observo el rostro que gobierna este cuerpo. Es pálido y tiene los ojos claros, alicaídos con un toque siniestro. Por un momento, vislumbro a Hanna entre los pliegues de mi piel y siento como si, durante unos segundos, se apoderara de mí, de mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi mente. Me siento traicionada. Pero solo dura un poco. Aunque es lo suficiente para sospechar que pasará a continuación.

Me encamino a la ventana y apoyo las manos en el marco. Ya no miro la luna, el bosque o el cenit. He cerrado los ojos. No veo nada, no siento nada. No quiero hacerlo. Oigo una puerta abrirse y el sonido de los cascos del caballo se detiene. No así el de la sangre. Que sigue cayendo sin parar. Una gota más. Y otra.

Sé lo que está ocurriendo abajo. Pero no quiero retenerlo en mí, así que abro los ojos y la luna ve una escena bailar en mi pupila. Un joven se acerca a Salazar. Este llama a Rowena. Rowena preocupada por mí mira hacia mi alcoba, pero al final se decide y baja. Se adelanta a ayudar al joven, pero este le detiene. Señala a otro muchacho, que descansa sobre el caballo. Le cuesta respirar pues tiene demasiadas heridas. Estas aún sangran pero no es su sangre la que yo escucho. Salazar coge al muchacho malherido. Parece mayor pero calculo que solo tiene un año más que Salazar. Dos más que yo, tres más que Rowena. Salazar se gira para llevarlo a la enfermería pero la voz del otro joven le detiene. Solo oigo un susurro pero en mi mente restallan sus palabras:

-¿Dónde está Hanna?

Salazar abre la boca para contestar, pero no sabe como decirlo. Ni sabe si debe ser él quien lo diga. "Está muerta" Suena demasiado irreal. No lo dice. No puede. Mira a Rowena en busca de ayuda mas ella acude de una forma que no esperaba. O sí que lo temía y se negaba a creer que ocurriese.

-Está arriba.

El chico asiente y se dirige a las escaleras. Salazar se voltea para mirar a Rowena. Se sorprende al verla llorar. Quiere abrazarla, consolarla pero no puede: el joven sigue inconsciente en sus brazos. Se van.

Cierro los ojos.

Unos pasos se acercan.

Me levanto.

La sangre de un corazón herido en lo profundo cae sin parar. Pero no mancha el suelo.

Una voz:

-¿Hanna?

Noto como una lágrima cae por mi mejilla mientras me giro para enfrentarme a lo que haya de venir.


	10. Reencuentros de una promesa

Gracias a todos los que lo siguen. Me dan muchos ánimos. He intentado cambiar algunas cosas de los capítulos, como los encabezados y poner algo que di por hecho pero que ahora quiero poner. Ah, ya todos los sabéis. Estos personajes…los que reconocéis de los libros no son míos, los demás sí. Aunque no me he adaptado a lo que ponen los libros sino más bien me he dejado llevar por la imaginación. Cuando sepa como agradecerlo (soy una novata en esto) individualmente lo haré. Mientras no puedo, aquí está prohibido. Pero no lo olvido, de verdad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

4

La estancia está oscura. Las sombras se mueven por la habitación al son del viento que baila en la noche. Delante de mí está Jack. Pero no el Jack que siempre conocí, aquel que con solo mover los dedos de su mano me arrancaba unas risas. Aquel que abrazaba a mi hermana en la playa y la hacía soñar con castillos de diamantes.

El hombre que tengo ante mí parece un fantasma. Un recuerdo de lo que un día fue. Su rostro está pálido, ojeroso y decaído. Sus ojos no transmiten nada más que dolor y abandono. Sus ropas, rotas y descosidas, dejan entrever un cuerpo aún atlético y cuadrado. Y su pelo negro se agita sobre él con unos mechones cayendo sobre su frente.

Afuera comienza a llover. Al principio suave, de forma relajante. La melodía que entona la lluvia me recuerda a las canciones de amor que me cantaba Hanna cuando, cepillo en mano, me hablaba de lo bonito de ese sentimiento. Pero las gotas empiezan a caer furiosas sobre el suelo. Como si ansiaran llegar a tocarlo, aún sabiendo que eso significa su final. Es cuando siento que la sangre que bombea mi corazón late con la misma intensidad. Estoy furiosa, lo admito. Le pedí que volviera, pero no así. No de este modo. Tenía que seguir siendo él, no un muerto viviente. Un inferi que dicen los viejos.

Sin embargo, sé que no es uno de ellos. Por la forma en que camina, en que se acerca a mí. Está vivo. Oigo su corazón dentro de su caja torácica. Y en sus ojos, por un instante, brilla un reflejo de vida. Yo sigo quieta, en la misma posición que estaba cuando abrió la puerta. La distancia se acorta entre nosotros, puedo sentir su aliento sobre mí. Con tan solo alzar una mano podría tocarle. Su cuerpo, sus hombros, su rostro, sus labios…Me sorprendo de lo que estoy pensando. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera atreverme a…? Pero me doy cuenta que hace un tiempo que mi cuerpo no responde ante mí. Que solo tengo mi mente para ser yo, y que mis barreras empiezan a derrumbarse. Puedo que dentro de no mucho, deje de ser yo para convertirme en otra persona.

Como única reacción pido auxilia a la luna, que nos observa desde el cielo, y ésta en su réplica, se aleja. Ocultándose tras las nubes. Cobarde…o tal vez sensata.

Hace tiempo que Jack llegó hasta mí, pero yo no me he dado ni cuenta. Hasta que la presión a la que estaban sometidos mis músculos se afloja. Como si de un suspiro se tratase, mi vestido se resbala por mis brazos, acariciándome la cintura, la espalda…hasta llegar al suelo. Junto a mis zapatos. Levanto un pie, el otro, y avanzo un paso. Sigo sin sentir nada en estos tres movimientos. Por ahora me controlo. Aunque no sé de qué. No sé si quiero seguir adelante o quiero detenerme. No se si otra persona me empuja, o si la otra persona intenta suplantarme. Ya no sé nada, no siento nada tampoco. Solo frío.

Giro la cabeza y veo a la luna aparecer de nuevo ¿por qué habrá vuelto? Me asusto. He visto algo…pero he reaccionado demasiado tarde. Sin embargo no ocurre nada. Abro los ojos. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué hago tendida en mi cama? Alguien me está controlando y no sé quien es. ¿Cómo huir?

-Tranquila, Helga. Estoy aquí, contigo. –oigo a Hanna en mi cabeza.

-¿Hanna? –grito desesperada, pero Jack no me oye. Sigue mirándome desde el dosel. Apenas escucho si respira o no, pero su pecho se mueve lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que así es. – Hanna ¿por qué no estás aquí?

-Estoy aquí.-me responde ella.

-¿Dónde? –quiero mirar a ambos lados de la cama pero sé que no la veré, que solo la oigo yo, por lo tanto no está en la habitación.

-En ti- me intenta tranquilizar ella.

-¿Estoy volviéndome loca?- le pregunto asustada.

-No.- susurra Hanna

-¿Entonces por qué…?- no encuentro palabras para expresar lo que ni siquiera yo entiendo

-Hoy soy tú. Y tú eres yo. Tú la carne, yo la mente. A veces las dos, a veces solo tú…otras yo. –lo intenta, pero es demasiado.

-¿Qué hago?- pregunto angustiada justo antes de arrepentirme de ello.

-Déjate llevar.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo. No sé quién se deja llevar o quien manipula. Jack está a mi lado. Se ha despojado de sus ropas, y en este momento, sentado en el borde de la cama, me acaricia cada espacio de mi piel. Se mueve sobre las sábanas y, mientras, sus manos han abandonado mis caderas para llegar a mis hombros. Acerca su nariz al lóbulo de la oreja y sus labios pasan a rozar mi cuello. Con el primer mordisco mi alma parece avanzar en una nueva dimensión. Ya no estoy junto a mí. Ahora veo la escena desde otro sitio. Ya no soy yo quien está con Jack. Es Hanna. Tal y como lo desee. Solos los dos.

Jack sigue besando su cuello, desplazándose hacia su pecho, elevándose hasta las clavijas, avanzando hasta tocar sus labios. Se funden en un beso. Como uno que nunca se dieron. Lleno de pasión, deseo, pecado. Lleno de lujuria y lleno de vida. No veo la cara de mi hermana pues Jack ahora está sobre ella, impidiéndome ver su rostro. Pero un pequeño gemido me explica todo sin necesidad de palabras. Sonrió para mis adentros. Jack se separa un poco de Hanna, la mira a la cara y entre los ecos de su boca sale su nombre.

-Hanna…

Algo tira fuerte de mí. Intento no ceder al pánico pero cierro los ojos. Cuando los abro me encuentro debajo de Jack. Esta vez yo tengo el poder sobre la mente, Hanna sobre el cuerpo.

Los besos de Jack siguen descendiendo, y detrás sus manos le persiguen con sus caricias. Cuando sus dedos tocan mi cadera una sensación se apodera de mí. Pero no ese contacto lo que ha provocado eso. Algo se agita dentro de mí. Soy capaz de controlarlo, pero mi hermana no, y otro gemido de placer surge de mi boca.

Casi sin darme cuenta, los labios de Jack vuelven a estar sobre los míos. Me besa con furia, como si deseara formar parte de mí por ese medio. Nunca había sentido nada así, y por unos momentos no respondo ante este beso. Él se relaja, y pasando sus manos bajo mi cuello me anima a seguirle los pasos. Jack se levanta un poco y como un acto reflejo me levanto y me acerco a él.

Vuelvo a apoderarme de mi mente y en este momento me siento lejana. Noto como Jack acaricia los pechos a Hanna, aunque ya no sé a quién está notando moverse bajo él. Sé lo que va a pasar ahora, he leído demasiado. Quizás sea demasiado pronto. Quizás no quiera hacerlo. Pero sé que no tengo opción. Violación o no, sé que la decisión la tomé aquel día, en el entierro de Hanna. ¿Me arrepiento¿ Es una buena pregunta. No alcanzó a saber la respuesta pues una ola de furia me inunda por un momento. ¿Cómo puede Hanna permitir que me pase esto? ¿Tan poco me quiere que me castiga de esta forma?

Unas palabras vienen a mi mente, con más fuerza de la que soy capaz de soportar.

-Si es cierto que hay algo de magia dentro de mí, haz que ambos vuelvan. Al menos una noche…- yo misma lo dije hace no más de un día, aunque ahora me parezcan siglos.

Intento hallar el porqué de todo lo que está ocurriendo dentro de mí, pero un dolor me acuchilla desde el interior. Me incorporo y choco contra Jack. Le miró pidiendo ayuda, pero él solo me besa. El dolor se agudiza y me abrazo a él, como si así disminuyera. Mis uñas acaban clavándose en su espalda, y durante unos segundos, grito y lloro.

Él se acerca hasta mi oído y me dice lo mismo que Hanna:

-Déjate llevar…-

Lo intentó pero no puedo. Buscando ayudarme Jack vuelve al trabajo de colonizar con sus besos un territorio ya descubierto. Mi frente, mis párpados, mis labios…El cuello, el pecho, el abdomen. Sigue desplazándose por el mapa de mi cuerpo y aunque el dolor no mitiga se distrae.

Me abrazo a su cuello, y está vez soy yo la que manejo el beso. Hace tiempo que he caído en esta tentación que se me tendía. Soy yo la que controlo mi cuerpo y mi alma pero, esta vez, me he dejado llevar por la pasión. Después de un tiempo, este se detiene. Todo se para. Tras un, dos o muchos más silencios, Jack rueda hasta encontrarse a mi lado. Con un "te amo" me abraza y poco a poco el sueño acude a él.

Yo sigo despierta, no por mucho tiempo, lo sé. Por mis ojos se suicidan lágrimas. Una tras otra, se deslizan por mi rostro y caen hasta los pliegues de la cama. Mañana cuando me despierte, él ya se habrá ido. Se habrá marchado para no regresar jamás.


	11. Amigos

Creí que ya había colgado este capi, pero al parecer me equivoqué…ups, sorry . De todos modos, gracias por leer y esperar. En cuanto al siguiente capi, he estado trabajando en él, y quiero escribirlo mezcla primera persona mezcla contado desde fuera. Ya veréis como me está quedando. Si veis que es muy lioso avisad. Bueno, que aún no habeis leido este y ya os estoy hablando del otro…xxDD

Bueno, este es el último capi de lo contado por Helga Hufflepuf. Y no es tan dramático como el anterior capi, que no me costó poco escribirlo. Quedé traumatizada…0.ô xD

Besos[¡!

Que os guste…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

5

Siempre amanece de nuevo. Con cada anochecer hay un nuevo amanecer. Es ley de vida. Pero es algo tan sencillo que no solo se aplica en la vida. Nosotros somos así. Con cada caída, cada resbalón y sobre todo, cada golpe, hay un paso más en el que mantenemos el aliento hasta que, con toda nuestra fuerza y voluntad, reanudamos el camino.

No recuerdo quien dijo esto una vez, y si lo dijo alguien importante; solo sé que si hasta mí ha llegado de boca en boca, por algo será. Será porque de pronto esas palabras dejaron de tener filosofía para tener verdad. Dejaron de ser meros gritos de ánimo para formar parte del hecho. "Caerse está permitido, levantarse es obligatorio"

Es algo que todos llevamos en nosotros mismos, un querer volver a levantarse, a caminar, a creer de nuevo en esos sueños que por un momento nos fueron arrebatados. Pero sabemos que a veces, tan solo vale una palabra, una sonrisa, o una mano amiga para mirarte de nuevo y decirte a ti mismo.

-He caído, sí. Y sufro, por lo tanto estoy vivo.

Ves que tus heridas sangran y piensas. No importa, sanarán.

Ves que tus cicatrices se reabrieron y piensas. No importa, cerrarán.

Y ves que tu corazón está roto en mil pedazos y piensas. No importa, les reuniré y cuando vuelvan a estar unidos serán más fuertes.

Y con ello, inspiras hondo, cierras los ojos y empiezas a moverte. Sales de dentro de ti, de la oscuridad en que te has encerrado. Te acercas al sol y le gritas: Voy a vivir, porque mis sueños están junto a la vida. Porque tengo la fuerza necesaria para seguir vivo, y si ahora no la veo pronto la encontraré.

Porque lo único que necesitas para saber que vivir es lo más bello, y la mejor razón para luchar es abrir los ojos y ver que no estás solo. Que hay alguien que, cerca de ti, lucha por tu sonrisa y que el saber que estás feliz le colma de muchas más alegrías que cualquier otro capricho.

Y es que, no hay nada más hermoso en la vida, que ver sonreír a un amigo.

Estas cosas las digo ahora pero en aquel momento no las sentía. Solo notaba que me caía. Que mi cuerpo, inerte sobre las sábanas, moría paulatinamente. Notaba mil sinsabores en la boca, entre los labios que esa noche no me habían pertenecido. Era impura, lo sabía, pero por alguna razón era lo que menos me importaba. Cada segundo en ese lugar se me hacía agonizante, quería huir, salir de allí. Pero solo pude cerrar los ojos y abrazarme.

Vinieron a mi mente recuerdos, más bien trazos de ellos. Hanna y yo mirando las estrellas con papá. Jugando en la playa con nuestro primo. La primera vez que encontramos a Jack… Fue un día especial, lo supe en el primer momento en que le vi. Estábamos en la costa, mirando desde los acantilados el rugir del mar.

-Cuando sea mayor me haré a la mar y correré grandes aventuras- les dije a Hanna y a Harold

-No podrás- negó él.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté yo extrañada, papá no solía negarme nada

-Porque las mujeres no pueden ir de aventuras. Lo sabes. Además mi padre y el tuyo no te dejarían.

Mi mirada se volvió triste durante un momento. Miré al mar, yo quería ir… ¿por qué no iba a seguir ese sueño? ¿Qué tendrían los adultos en contra de querer ser libre? Nadie podría desear a alguien ese mal, simplemente nadie podría ser tan malvado para arrebatarle al hombre algo con lo que desde que nace posee para siempre: su libertad.

-No es justo. No entiendo porque las mujeres siempre tenemos que atarnos a lo que digan los hombres. –se quejó Hanna con un mohín de disgusto. -¿Tú qué harías, Harold?

Mi primo pareció meditar la pregunta. Los pros… los contra… Así era él.

-Solo se lo permitiría con una condición- aseguró y yo le miré recelosa- Que fuera conmigo.

-Pero…-se quejó de nuevo Hanna. –Sigue sin parecerme justo.

-¿Tú dejarías que tu hermana pequeña se hiciera a la mar, el cuál aparte de hermoso es salvaje e indomable?- preguntó una voz que Hanna sospechó que era de Harold

-Por supuesto que no, ¿y si la pasa algo?- la miré asombrada

-Oye. No te pases, que se cuidarme sola- le dije de la misma forma que ella.

-Entonces ves porque no habría de dejarte marchar.-le explicó el chico

-Dame una buena razón para ello- le pidió Hanna

-Porque no voy a dejarte escapar nunca – fue entonces cuando mi hermana se dio cuenta que no era su primo quien le hablaba sino quien sería el gran amor de su vida. Jack Wilson.

Los dos se miraron como si en la primera vez que se vieran pudieran descubrir todos los besos, caricias, y te quiero que se iba a entregar mutuamente. En sus ojos brillaba la llegada de un amor. Un amor que como un barco zarpó y tal y como prometió Jack él alcanzaría ese barco para ir junto a su ángel. Aunque sus aguas fueran la mismísima muerte.

-Pues yo voy a ir de aventuras, con o sin hombres- sentencié yo impertérrita a las miradas de los dos nuevos tortolitos.

Harold rió y nos sentamos a ver el atardecer mientras los últimos barcos zarpaban.

Con estas imágenes cerré los ojos, pero al rato, no sé si unos segundos, minutos o quizás, hasta horas, los volví a abrir. Abajo se oían unos gritos espantosos. Me vestí la bata y calzada con unas zapatillas que encontré al pie de mi cama salí de mi alcoba. Paseando en busca del origen de los gritos me di de bruces con Rowena que iba maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro con unos ungüentos en la mano, camino de la enfermería. Me quedé de piedra pero ella, creo, que ni se enteró.

Después de que ella se perdiera en los pasillos oí una risa. Me giré y vi a Salazar apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Era increíble pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era.

-No te cruces en su camino.

Podría haber sido una ofensa sino hubiera sido por el tono jocoso que utilizaba.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos. Apartarte cuando pasa. Es lo más seguro, y al menos es lo que yo he optado por hacer. –me explicó y con un ademán me invitó a entrar en la biblioteca, donde estaba leyendo antes de mi choque con Rowena.

Decliné la oferta alegando que tenía hambre y él se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, -aceptó sin más- pero si en algún momento te apetece no estar sola estaré aquí.

Sonrió y le sonríe de vuelta. Sabía que no había ninguna doble intención en su propuesta y como además tenía curiosidad sobre qué estaba pasando en el castillo me encaminé rápida a las cocinas.

Las cocineras armaron un buen guirigay cuando me vieron pero aún así pude convencerlas para que me dejaran comer algo. Desde luego, porque era una dama que sino habría acabado como una auténtica foca. ¡Cuánta comida junta! ¡Y qué hambre tenía!

Subí a mi habitación, me di un baño y después de vestirme cómodamente bajé en busca de Salazar. Seguía en la biblioteca, inmune a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tenía un cofrecito delante de él, y un montón de libros esparcidos alrededor de la mesa. Como no sabía si le gustaría que me inmiscuyera en asuntos, que al menos yo creía que eran personales, carraspeé para anunciarle mi presencia.

Se asustó, pero cuando me ubicó una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Me ofreció una silla cerca de él y está vez lo acepté, sentándome en una de las sillas que no estaban cubiertas de libros.

-Perdona por el desorden- se disculpó –Tengo pensado devolverlos todos a su lugar.

Sonreí y no sabiendo si lo que tenía en mente podría ser una gran metedura de pata, me callé. Él rompió de nuevo el silencio.

-¿Qué tal la princesa? ¿Te encuentras mejor? – me pregunté si sería un don Juan.

-No, no lo soy –rió con naturalidad.- y antes de que digas nada, no sé leer pensamientos. Sé oírlos, si los piensas en voz alta.

No pude menos que reír ante aquello.

-Vaya, no esperaba eso de mí- musité más relajada

-Verás, aunque no te guste el tema, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre…-movió la mano en un gesto nervioso- eso…ya sabes- miró a todos los lados buscando una sola persona pero, al no ver a nadie, se agachó y susurró notablemente más bajo- la magia.

Si creyó que me negaría en redondo o que lo volvería a culpar de mentiroso se equivocó. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo. –Sonreí y puse la carita de niña dulce que siempre funcionaba con Hanna y Harold, y sobre todo con papá. –Quiero saberlo todo.

Salazar se quedó impresionado, estoy segura de ello. Pero después su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta dar paso a una gran carcajada.

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que puedo empezar a confiar en ti, ¿no?

-¡Oh!- me hice la ofendida- Por supuesto que puedes. Si no lo haces…es porqué no quieres.

-Vale, vale. Pues la verdad, si puedes ayudarme con esto te lo agradecería. Creo que es importante…pero- me miró y al ver que no entendía nada agregó rápidamente- descubrimos que es esto de aquí.-me señaló una gran esfera blanca con un montón de dibujos y trazos finos verdes y marrones. – y así la explicación de hoy, o de mañana si lo que prefieres hoy es descansar- mirada para asegurase de que estaba bien- será más completa y perfecta. ¿Te parece?

Alcé una ceja y le miré de nuevo, arrepentida de los primeros pensamientos que tuve sobre él.

-Me parece.- sentencié.

El huevo no era blanco, era de plata. Y los trazos y dibujos marrones y verdes eran runas y caracteres antiguos. No me sonaban mucho, pero tras echar un vistazo a los libros que miraba empecé a desecharlos sin problemas. Al fin y al cabo la experta de la biblioteca era yo. Y él mismo lo admitió.

-Guau, eres un hacha en libros.

-Y tú en encontrar cosas raras- le respondí mientras colocaba unos libros en su sitio- ¿Se puede saber de dónde lo has sacado?

-Mis padres- sonrió de forma triste y me arrepentí de la pregunta- está en el cofrecito que me dejaron- le miré extrañada y se apresuró a explicarse aunque no me sirvió de mucho consuelo lo que dijo- Al parecer ya sabían que iban a morir.

Me acordé de la conversación que le había oído a mi padre en una de las falsas salas de la biblioteca y del papel de la profecía y me prometí entregárselo cuando supiera qué pasaba.

-Y no has pensado que podría tener algo que ver con tu familia.- negué yo segura de lo que decía.

-No- el corroboró mis respuestas- Pero, ¿Qué tienen que ver las lunas y las serpientes con esta esfera?

-Las lunas…¿Qué esto sea una luna?- lo miré cada vez más estupefacta- y las serpientes…¡Cómo no sea un huevo de serpiente! Muy bien, tú busca en Símbolos de magia Antiguas, décimo quinta estantería, cuarto estante – se encaminó hacia allí- que yo voy en busca de los animales.

Estuvimos buscando y mientras yo superaba poco a poco el estupor. Claro que cuando encontramos lo que buscábamos volvió entero, y de golpe.

-Ya sé lo que es. –grité de pronto.

Salazar apareció de repente ante mí y le miré con ojos raros, como él dijo.

-¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido? – le pregunté. Nadie podría correr tanto.

-Yo no me he movido- se defendió él. Cierto estábamos en la estantería que le había mandado. Al otro lado de la biblioteca que la mía. –Bueno, da igual, ¿Qué es?

-Si te lo digo no te lo crees.- musité mientras le pasaba el libro.

-¿Por qué me regala mi madre un huevo de Basilisco?-preguntó el chico mientras miraba atónito la esfera de plata.

Nos quedamos mirando el huevo…y de pronto, sin aviso previo Rowena apareció ante la puerta echa una verdadero basilisco. Pero de los que miran y no matan.

-Moveros de ahí, anda. Que el tío este está loco.

-¿Qué tío? ¿Qué loco? –pregunté mirando a Salazar

Este sonrió de nuevo, condescendiente. Dejó los libros en su sitio, metió el huevo en el cofre, y salió conmigo de la biblioteca. Me guió en el camino que Rowena había marcado cuando se iba después de su extraña visita y suspirando dijo aquello que me instaló en lo que supuse, y nunca lo hice mejor, iba a ser una de las más grandes aventuras. Tanto que serían recordadas hasta el fin del mundo. Quizás no tanto pero seguro que durante mucho tiempo. Mientras la magia existiera, yo me encargaría de ello.

-Esta será una noche muy larga. –doblamos una esquina. –Tenemos mucho de que hablar- Llegamos al cuarto de Rowena.


	12. Sueños

**Lo conseguí. Me senté frente al ordenador… (Logré escapar de mi secuestro con el libro de historia, por desgracia tengo el síndrome de Estocolmo y adoro la historia. ¿Dije por desgracia? Bueno, es que me empeñé en sacar sobresaliente y no me da tiempo para seguir el fic.) **

**Bueno, haber, ****nunca**** he intentado escribir de esta forma. Intercalando los delirios en primera persona de un personajes con la historia en tercera persona de los acontecimientos. Por lo que **_**necesito**_** saber qué pensáis de ello. Si es mejor que cambie a lo de antes, o que siga así pero mejorando y tal. De verdad ****agradecería mucho**** un review que me hable también sobre mi forma de escribir; no solo sobre la historia.**

**Bueno, lo de cursiva es a) las frases en idioma anurko y b) los delirios de Godric.**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes que reconozcáis son de J.K.R. **

**Besazos!! Espero que os guste. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sueños

_La batalla se encarnizaba según pasaba el tiempo. La tarde caía en el horizonte y el cielo se tenía de rojo. Al igual que el campo donde descansaba yo. Si es que eso se podía llamar descansar. Más bien jadeaba, y luchaba por seguir respirando. Mis heridas eran demasiado profundas para salvarme, eso estaba claro, pero no lo suficientemente mortales para evitarme ese suplicio. Aún así no era capaz de alcanzar mi puñal y cortarme las venas. Tampoco de tumbarme y cerrar los ojos. Estaba ahí, arrodillado con el rostro alzado, mirando sin ver nada. _

_De pronto oí un ruido no muy lejano a mí. No era mucho alto que un susurro pero desteñía desesperación. Era una petición. Un hombre a mi lado quería volver, alejarse de ese infierno. Desde mi posición me llegaba incluso el olor salado de sus lágrimas. Aunque en la guerra es uno de los únicos olores que te llegan. El de la sangre, las lágrimas y la tierra. _

_Hice un gran esfuerzo por alcanzarle pero solo conseguí ponerme en pie a duras penas. Ahora solo tenía que acercarme a él. Sin embargo el resto se volvió borroso, negro. Caí en una oscuridad absoluta._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La habitación era amplia, con pocos muebles y una gran ventana que daba al este. Había una mesa con un cuenco de agua, y muchas toallas dobladas a su lado. A su derecha se veía una enorme cama donde descansaba un joven. Alto, pálido y perseguido por la fiebre y el delirio, el chico parecía mucho más viejo de lo que era en realidad. Sus pómulos estaba blancos como un cadáver y su labios temblaban por el frío. Un escalofrío le recorrió de nuevo el cuerpo y la chica de pelo oscuro y ojos claros que había a su lado le arropó con fuerza.

-Le vas a ahogar a este paso- comentó el chico que acaba de cerrar la puerta.

Acababa de entrar en la sala junto a una chica de cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos de miel. Se acercó a los pies de la cama y miró al enfermo con ojos preocupados.

-¿Tan mal está?- preguntó a la chica morena.

-Se recuperará- afirmó esta- pero necesita descansar.

Lo miró un momento y dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado antes de caerse en el diván que había apoyado en la pared de enfrente.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?-preguntó algo cohibida la pelirroja

-Frío, cansancio…-la morena dudó- no sé, chicos, es lo que tiene la guerra. Lo que no entiendo es qué hace aquí. ¿Por qué vino con Jack?

-Jack estaba destinado a venir- contestó con voz autoritaria la pelirroja

-Lo sé, Helga, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver este chico con él?- preguntó de nuevo la morena.

-Rowena…-dudó el chico- ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba el joven?

-Creo que sí- se levantó y se acercó a mirar sus ropas, dobladas sobre una silla- En la funda de esta espada pone su nombre: Gryffindor.

-¡Ya sé quién es!- exclamó Helga de pronto y se apresuró a explicar.- Al otro lado de este valle, cuando las tierras de mi tío se acaban surgen las de otra familia nobiliaria. Los Gryffindor. El matrimonio tiene tres hijos, el primogénito George, que anda en el extranjero; el joven Godric, que debe de ser este; y la pequeña Gabrielle, la hija más joven de la casa Gryffindor.

-Vamos que hemos topado con otro noble- suspiró el chico con pesar- Espero que no sea tan gruñón como tú porque sino lo llevamos claro…

-Eh, no te pases, Salazar…-le regañó Helga cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba vacilando- Que yo de gruñona poco.

-Si tú lo dices- empezó Salazar.

Helga le miró fingiendo cara de pocos amigos pero se giró hacia Rowena y cambió de tema:

-¿Qué era lo que pasaba antes? ¿Por qué nos has llamado? Has dicho algo sobre que este estaba loco…

-Sí, es que, bueno veréis. Al principio a empezado a delirar, como ahora. Suelta frases raras, de esas que se usan en un campo de guerra. Pero ha habido un momento en el que se ha puesto rígido, ha abierto los ojos de repente, y ha soltado una frase muy extraña. No la había oído en mi vida, y sin embargo sé que la conozco, o al menos la lengua en que está. Me parece que es la misma de mi colgante. Ya sabes, Anurkos.

-¿Lengua? ¿Colgante? ¿Anurkos? Oye, de ¿qué estáis hablando?- preguntó Helga completamente perdida.

-Esto…¿te acuerdas lo que te he dicho que tenía que contarte? Pues siéntate- la invitó a sentarse entre ambos- que empezamos el relato.

Todo empezó la noche en que mataron a mis padres.

Helga dio otra vuelta por las estanterías para ver si mejoraba su suerte, pero se equivocó. Seguía sin encontrar ese dichoso libro. Ya era bastante malo no encontrar un libro cuando uno presume que se conoce palmo a palmo la biblioteca de su propia casa; pero encima uno que necesitas con urgencia.

Intentó acordarse de la cubierta del tomo y echó a andar deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrarle de una vez por todas. Esta vez lo consiguió. Alzó su mano y cogió un libro de pastas rojillas y de madera vieja que aún se veía bien pulida y barnizada. Lo abrió al azar y distinguió un texto de latín, seguido de uno en hebreo y de otro cuya lengua desconocía. Eureka. Miró a su alrededor y de pronto se vio en la sala en la que había sorprendido a su padre con un texto que hablaba de la profecía. No recordaba haber abierto la puerta secreta pero con la prisa que tenía relegó esa preocupación a un segundo plano y se encaminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Salió sin ningún percance y se encaminó hacia la sala donde la esperaban Salazar y Rowena. Le había contado la historia, aunque ella aún no había dicho nada acerca de la Ayrek o la maldición. Sin embargo cuando Rowena pronunció esas palabras y dijo algo de lengua Anurka Helga se acordó de ese libro. Estaba segura de que con él podría traducir ese idioma.

-Por fin llegaste- la dio la bienvenida Salazar- ya creímos que un libro te había zampado o algo por el estilo

-Aquí está- le respondió Helga pasando por alto este comentario- ¿Me puedes repetir la frase que te dijo?

-Creo que era algo así como _Reniye Vrelyae Siel_ y sé que había algo más pero no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué significa?

-Dame unos minutos y te lo digo.- respondió Helga con determinación- Aunque antes os tengo que decir una cosa. Yo también sé algo que puede servir de ayuda. El día que me enteré que Salazar iba a venir, no debía hacerlo. Es decir escuché una conversación a escondidas.

-¿Qué? Pero…-comenzó a quejarse Rowena

-Shh, calla, déjala continuar- le pidió Salazar

-Andaba en la biblioteca buscando unos libros cuando me topé, en una de las salas secretas que hay con mi padre y el consejero del rey. Estaba hablando de un muchacho tocado por una maldición o la Ayrek, que es como la llamaron. Dijeron muchas cosas sobre una batalla, que si el siguiente paso, el destino y no sé que más; no lo entendí pero dejaron un pergamino antes de marcharse. Toma- Helga sacó el pergamino enrollado y se lo tendió a los dos chicos. Estos lo leyeron en silencio mientras Helga se entregaba a la traducción de las tres palabras.

-Esto no tiene sentido- dictaminó a los pocos minutos- ¿Seguro que no dijo nada más? Porque así solo…es que no le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó Salazar sin apartar la vista del pergamino que sostenía en sus manos.

-Oh, hijos de los viejos guardianes- contestó Helga.

-La verdad que mucha lógica no tiene, ¿Qué se supone que intenta decir? –corroboró Salazar

-Ni idea- negó Rowena-

Se quedaron en silencio asimilando por primera vez toda la información que tenían. A pesar de que Rowena y Salazar sabían la mayor parte de la historia, la profecía había sido como un mazazo en la cabeza de Salazar. Ya estaba destinado para ello. El destino le había señalado para ser el ancestro de un engendro del mal. Desde luego eso no lo iba a consentir. Antes se quedaría sin descendencia que crear tal barbarie. De eso estaba seguro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Oscuridad. Todo era negro. Excepto una luz azul que brillaba en una parte de aquella inmensa negrura. ¿Cómo caminar hacia ella sino sabía su paradero? Empecé a andar, sin moverme. No avanzaba, no retrocedía, no estaba quieto. ¿Dónde me hallaba? Por un momento eché de menos el campo de batalla. Allí todo estaba más claro. Me acordé del hombre que había pedido auxilio. Me desesperé un momento ¿habría muerto porque yo no había acudido a socorrerlo? Intenté quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. _

_Muchas personas morían día a día en la guerra, y yo no podía hacer nada por ellas. Y menos en el estado en que me encontraba. Entonces fue cuando me percaté que no sentía mi cuerpo, ni el dolor que antes emanaba de él. _

_Giré sobre mi mismo pero no veía nada y cuando quise buscar de nuevo la luz azul vi que se había convertido en una figura. Alta, erguida cuyo rostro no alcancé a deslumbrar. _

_Sin embargo sus palabras me llegaron desde lejos. _

_-Ve, has de volver. Tienes que seguir viviendo. Aún no es tu momento_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De repente Godric comenzó a jadear. Rowena corrió hacia el cuenco y comenzó a mojar uno de los paños con agua fría. Sin embargo antes que le pusiera este en la frente la figura del joven se había quedado rígida, y con los ojos abiertos como platos se convulsionó. No una ni dos veces, sino hasta siete veces de forma intermitente. Helga y Salazar se incorporaron y acercaron a Godric y a Rowena y entonces Godric abrió la boca y dijo con una voz grave y lejana las palabras que ya le había oído antes Rowena:

-_Reniye Vrelyae siel, krievereh ninim._

Mientras Rowena le colocaba un paño de agua fría en la frente Salazar miró al joven y Helga se puso a buscar frenéticamente en el libro que aún sostenía en las manos.

-Ya sé que quiere decir- comenzó a hablar con voz queda- Oh, hijos de los viejos Guardianes, salvad mi magia.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Mi cuerpo recuperó parte de su movilidad y cuando quise gritar al personaje que acaba de ver me vi envuelto de nuevo en la batalla. Solo que la pelea ya había acabado y estaban recogiendo los cadáveres. Los apilaban en un montón para quemarlos y a pesar de que yo estaba vivo tenía toda la pinta de no estarlo. Temí correr el mismo destino. Quise gritar pero mi voz no salía de mi garganta. _

_Noté como alguien me cogía de las axilas y me subía a un caballo. Su hedor de caballero había desaparecido, más bien no olía a nada. Me asusté. Solo los espectros carecen de olor, y en este momento yo montaba a caballo con uno de ellos. Con un espectro, una maldición o un recuerdo de un hombre que ya no vivía. O quizás todo a la vez. _

_-Descansa- me susurro con su voz de ultratumba- llegaremos a tu destino_

_Esas palabras me hicieron recordar las de la figura de la oscuridad. Inmediatamente que intenté dibujarlo en mi cabeza apareció él. Sabía que era la misma persona que había visto debido al aura azul que le rodeaba. _

_-Señor- quise llamarle- ¿qué…debo hacer?_

_Solo lo pensé, no lo dije. No tenía voz para hacerlo. Además solo soñaba._

_-Te seguiré. Estaré en tus sueños. Tranquilo- me contestó él_

_-Pero ¿Cómo le ayudaré?- yo seguía sin entender nada_

_-La clave está en tus sueños- repitió él. –Y en que despiertes de nuevo._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido?

-\/- (solo es pulsar a este botoncito jeje :P)


End file.
